


Sun in your smile, Moon in your soul

by MinMinnieMin



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Alpha Mark Tuan, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BTS and GOT7 are in a pack together, BTS and Got7, Beta Jackson, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Yugyeom, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is a werewolf except Youngjae, Heats, M/M, Main Pairing 2Jae, Mutual Pining, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Park Jimin, Omega Park Jinyoung | Jr., Side Markjin, Smut, Very detailed sex, ruts, side Taekook - Freeform, side Yugbam, side namjin, side yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMinnieMin/pseuds/MinMinnieMin
Summary: Moving to an unknown place can be frightening. Not knowing the people who inhabit it or what to expect is definitely worrisome.But finding out that a bunch of werewolves inhabit it too seems far more frightening.Especially when you happen to fall for one.[Edited, a bit?]





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there if you're just reading this. I had posted this story months ago but my writing was really crappy. So I've been editing and rewriting parts that made me cringe. Not big changes though, the story is still the same. I apologize to the readers who have finished this story and had to endure my cringe worthy writing. Hopefully those who stumble upon this will enjoy it better!

_"This is not easy for me to do, and I pray you don't resent me for it. This might be a bad decision I'll come to regret later, but I had to make it. You understand right? We were never really happy, at least I wasn't. So maybe this will be a good thing. A new experience for us. A better life even."_

 

 

 

Youngjae sighed against the passenger window, his ears filled with music from his phone as he kept replaying his mother's words of a new life. A life millions of miles away from his old one. From his friends and family. Divorce happens more often than people would like. Families go through it and learn to deal with it. But moving away from the problem to him doesn't seem like fixing it. People fall out of love, Youngjae gets that that's what happened to his parents. But moving to a different town completely to get away from his dad? He thinks his mom overreacted a bit. His siblings moved out of the house, being old enough to build their own lives somewhere else, and he had to endure the endless arguments, and tears of frustration his parent's had shared between each other trying to make their failed marriage work. Until it just didn't.

When he was a kid and still living in Korea, his family had been more than happy. And when his dad got an opportunity to work in America when he was 7, they moved to San Francisco where he grew up. And everything was the same for the next 10 years they lived there. He had learnt English and spoke fluently with a hint of an accent. He adapted well to his new life in the States. His father had adapted _too_ well, and became immersed in his work, barely home. And his mother hated it. He hated it too but he was still grateful for the life they were able to live because of his dad.

He doesn't blame his workaholic father for his parent's divorce, nor does he blame his mother. They could have worked something out, move out of the house and find a new one. Not move to a place he didn't know existed until he googled it. It was a small town on the outskirts of California. When he asked his mother, she had simply said she wanted to live in a peaceful place with not too many people, but he's pretty sure she just closed her eyes and dropped her finger on a place on a map and decided, that that was their next destination. He would have preferred if her damn finger landed on New York or something, but no, Gualala, population of +600 was where he would die among the animals in the forest.

He guess he could at least be happy for his mom. She found a job and seems pretty excited about it. Who can blame her, after being a housewife for most of his life, you wouldn't think she'd have a degree in law. His father had been making ridiculous money and didn't want his wife to overwork herself when he could provide more than necessary. He thinks that's why she wanted to move so badly. His father had good intentions, but his mother slightly resented him for that. Now she could put her degree to use and finally be her own person. He's already enrolled in the towns High School, and honestly, he is a bit overwhelmed. Being the shy person he was growing up, made it hard for him to make friends and when he did, he had to leave them behind.

 

He sighs, not wanting to think about it anymore. He let's out one last puff of air before closing his eyes and sleeping for the rest of their long trip. He'll pity himself later.

_______

 

When he opened his eyes, the car engine had turned off and his mother let out a content sigh. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes, and turned to face his mom who was smiling at him. "Sleep well?" She asked and he smiled a bit at her and nodded, wincing when his neck spoke otherwise. "Well, we're here baby. It's so beautiful." She smiled and got out of the car. Youngjae took a moment to stretch before taking in his surroundings. He then notices it's already night time, it being about 6:15. His mouth does open in awe at the beauty of the area, the way the moon illuminates their new house(which is big as hell) and the forest surrounding them. He steps out of the car and makes sure to scan every area. taking in it's beautiful detail.

 

For a town in the middle of nowhere, it sure is beautiful. He then turns his attention to his mother who begins unloading the car with their boxes. He tucks his phone away and goes over to help. 

 

When his mom opens the door to their house, he can't help but immediately love it, no matter how much he actually wants to dislike it because it's _gorgeous_. Dark mahogany floors, white walls and wide windows which allow the moon to shine through, giving the house an ethereal feeling, leaves him a bit breathless.

He notes the living room is already furnished with leather couches, a book stand and a coffee table, as well as a TV mounted onto the wall. When he drops the box down to go and take a quick tour, he enters the kitchen, which is already furnished as well, and walks down a long passage and opens all the doors he can. There's two bedrooms also furnished, a bathroom and an extra empty room which he is sure his mother will turn into an office or study of some sort.

He then decides to climb the stairs to tour the house further. On the second level there is a bathroom which is bigger than any bathroom he has ever seen and another two rooms. One room is medium sized with simply a double bed and two cupboards. The other room is what catches his attention. Inside, the first thing he notices is the big bay window which overlooks the forest, and he can clearly see the river he remembers hearing his mom say you could see from the second level. Under the window is a little area which you can sit in and look out the window. Youngjae can imagine himself drawing or writing, sitting at the window and admiring the view. He loves this room.

 

"Amazing right?" He startles at his mother's sudden appearance. He smiles at her and nods, returning to stare at the view as his mother comes to stand beside him. "I didn't hesitate to get this house because I knew you would at least be happy with this. I haven't been making you happy like a good mother should so at least I could have done this for you. Though it might not forgive what I undoubtedly forced you to do."  She says and Youngjae's heart breaks at his mothers words so he turns around and pulls her to him, hoping to show his emotions through his hold on her.

"You are a good mother,  _eomma_." He says making his mom sniffle at his Korean slip. "I know things were hard for you back in San Francisco. Yeah, I'm not too happy about us moving, but I get it. I really do. And the last thing I want is for you to think I'm not happy with you. You're the best mom anyone could ever have. And I love you. " He says and she sobs, pulling him closer. He closes his eyes and wills his own tears to go away.

"Nado saranghae." She says breaking away and Youngjae smiles at her. "Stop crying okay. We're gonna be just fine." He says and she nods, letting out a shaky sigh. "I better go and get the rest of the boxes." She says but Youngjae stops her. "You should just go and unpack your boxes that you brought in. I'll worry about the rest. And no arguing." He says, smiling as his mother rolls her eyes and nods. "Good. I'll go get the rest." He says and goes downstairs to grab the rest of the boxes.

 

Soon most of the boxes are in and there's about two light boxes with some clothes left, so he puts the heavy box he had in the kitchen and goes to get the last two boxes. He grabs them out and puts the two boxes down to shut the boot of the car and lock it. When he goes to pick up the boxes, he hears rustling in the woods a few feet away. He quickly makes a scan of the area, heart racing as another sound is heard. He is about to panic when simply a rabbit hops out, twitching it's whiskers before hopping back through the bushes. He rolls his eyes at his own exaggerating before grabbing the boxes and heading inside.

He puts the boxes down, too tired to do anymore so he goes and locks the house and turns the lights off. He then goes to check on his mom in the room she decided on, on the first floor, only to see her passed out on her bed. He smiles, going to cover her and turns off the light. He then tiptoes out of her room and makes his way upstairs to his own.

After and hour or so, he manages to make the room look like his. He stacks all his novels on a shelf, his art supplies are packed neatly on the table, posters of his favorite Western Artists and Korean Artists litter the walls, along with a few things he had either drawn or painted. He smiles at his room and then checks the time, seeing it's already past 11 o'clock. He then strips down and into his PJ's, deciding to deal with every thing else later.

Not quite ready to go to bed, he takes a seat by the window, and grabs one of the stuffed animals he has(Hey. Don't judge man) and pulls it to his chest. He looks over the forest before him and feels his eyes droop a bit. With a final gaze at the forest he gets up, and makes his way to his bed.

Once his room is engulfed in darkness with only the moon illuminating the room, he is under the covers, and out like a light, left to dream of trees, bunnies and the forest, completely unaware of the eyes which had been watching him from the trees outside his window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just and introductory filler to explain a few things in Youngjae's life (DID I MENTION HE IS THE MAIN CHARACTER AND THIS STORY WILL BE TOLD THROUGH HIS POINT OF VIEW? NO? OOPS SORRY)  
> Anyway I hope this was ok and also I seem to have forgotten to mention a few key things to remember. Firstly, just so you know Gualala is an actual place but everything I've said is not accurate and tweaked by me. Also for further info a lot of inaccuracies will be in this story but who cares this is fiction. So I hope I've sparked your interest and you'd love to read more. Please drop your thoughts and what you liked so far!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now at the second chapter! I am so shocked at the amount of reads and kudos I have already gotten. It's not much but for a fic I posted yesterday? I'm so incredibly thankful for any love this is getting. So before I go on any further, here's the next chapter !! P.S this will be way longer than the first.

Youngjae pulls on his backpack, almost hoping he'll shrink into it and suddenly become invisible. Why you ask? Because it's his first day of school and everybody is blatantly staring at him and he feels so out of place.

He's on his way to his first class since he got his class schedule already this morning. And since then, people have been staring and whispering about him. He knew this would happen, but he still minds it a lot. He tries his best to ignore everyone and just hurries to the class. He bumps into a few people, blushing as he stutters out apologies before finally getting to his class. There are a few students already inside and their attentions turn immediately to him. Curious gazes and a few interested looks are thrown his way. He ignores it, opting to head to the front where the teacher is seated.

"U-uhm, hi. I-I'm n-new and don't kn-know which seat I should take?" He stutters, cursing at himself as a few giggles echo the classroom. The teacher smiles warmly at him and nods. "You're Youngjae Choi, right? Welcome to Point Arena High. There are a few empty seats in front and at the back. You can choose which ever. I'm Mrs Hansol by the way." She says smiling wider at him. Youngjae returns the smile, nodding and thanking his teacher as he makes his way to the back of the class where she had previously pointed out. He ignores the people sitting there and takes an empty seat, choosing to stare at the desk till the class begins.

No one bothers to talk to him and for that he is glad, but slightly disappointed. He feels like he is being seen as some artifact in a museum, only there to be looked at. He ignores it, taking out his books for the class as the bell rings. "Okay, okay. Settle down." The teacher bangs on the desk to get everyone's attention. The few people late, scatter to their seats,as the lesson is ready to begin.

 

"Hi." a voice whispers next to Youngjae, startling him. He turns to the person, noticing the boys' pink hair immediately first. "Hi, I'm Jimin. You're the new student right?" He whispers, a welcoming smile taking over his face. Youngjae nods hesitantly and the boy, Jimin, smiles brightly at him, displaying his teeth. "It's nice to meet you. I didn't catch your name." He says and Youngjae blushes, realizing he didn't bother telling Jimin his name. "Right, uhm, I'm Youngjae." He says and Jimin smiles. He seems to smile a lot.

"It's nice to meet you Youngjae. I hope you enjoy your time here." He says and turns to the front as the teacher begins the lesson. Youngjae warms up at the welcoming he got from Jimin, thinking that this won't be so bad after all, if Jimin seems to be really nice to him. He also smiles at the fact that Jimin must be Korean too, so at least they have something in common.

_____

 

Youngjae's first class ends, and he must say he enjoyed it. It was Literature class after all and he loves literature. Jimin had stopped him after class and asked to see his class schedule. After giving it, Jimin was ecstatic to find out they had almost every class, including the next one and took it upon himself to link Youngjae's arms with his and walk to their class together.

Youngjae was grateful for that, even though he was a tad bit hesitant at the strange boys' kindness, but he thought he should never look a gift horse in the mouth, the horse being Jimin. He would have been walking to the next class all by himself, so he's really thankful for Jimin. In his next class, Jimin introduces Youngjae to BamBam and another boy, Taehyung. They seemed very interested in what Youngjae had to say and asked him a lot of questions. He found it odd, but didn't think much of it, just pinning it to being out of curiosity. He was new to the town anyway.

He answered everything he could before they had started their lesson, and the boys had asked him to join them lunch time, to which he gladly agreed to, happy to know he won't be sitting alone at lunch.

 

After their class, it was time for the first lunch break. Youngjae had walked with the three boys, smiling and laughing at their banter with each other. He was a bit jealous at their closeness, being reminded that he was an outsider, but the boys never made him feel like one. Even though he didn't say much, they didn't leave him out of any conversation, and asked his opinion on whatever they were talking about.

Once they had gotten their trays of food, he was dragged to a table, shaded by trees, where some people had already been sitting down on. His heart rate sped up, having not known that he was going to be introduced to more people, but he shook his nervousness away and smiled tentatively as two more sets of eyes and smiles (well one of them smiled) were sent his way.

"Yo. Guys, this is Youngjae. I hope you don't mind that he's sitting with us." BamBam said, patting Youngjae on the shoulder as he took a seat on another boys lap. Youngjae flushed at the attention put on him before he smiled warily. "Of course not. Hi Youngjae. Let me introduce myself properly since my boyfriend didn't take the liberty to. I'm Yugyeom, and this brooding mess is Jungkook." He says, pointing to the glaring boy besides him.

"He's just being a baby. Ignore him." Jimin chimes in and Youngjae tries his best to smile, still slightly uncomfortable. Taehyung goes to sit next to Jungkook, wrapping his arms around him. The brooding boy, Jungkook, then turns to Youngjae, an eyebrow quirked as Youngjae is still standing, looking very awkward and uncomfortable.

"Is there a problem? You seem uncomfortable. Do two boys being together bother you?" Jungkook asks and Youngjae pales. Taehyung tugs on Jungkook, scolding him a bit. "W-what? No! Of course not. It's not because of that. I-I'm just, nervous, I swear. I-I'ts kinda impossible to have a problem seeing as I'm, you know. _Not_ straight either." He says lowly, blushing furiously out of embarrassment of him outing himself, and fear of Jungkook's glare.

"What the fuck Kookie. Calm the fuck down. You're making Youngjae feel bad. He's just shy, right Jae-ah?" Jimin intervenes, attempting to calm Jungkook down. Youngjae feels overwhelmed but nods anyway. "See Kookie? He's just shy. Stop being such an asshole to the poor guy. Come, sit down Jae-ah. Just ignore Jungkook, he's just...going through something right now. So excuse his brutish behavior." Jimin says and Youngjae releases a shuddery breath before sitting down.

He sees Taehyung whispering furiously to Jungkook, who takes a heavy breath before nodding and excusing himself and leaving. Once he is gone, the other boys share a look before turning their attention back to Youngjae. "Don't worry about him. He's just going to cool off. Anyway, I hope you still wanna hang out with us after that. He's really not like that, it's just that time of the month." Yugyeom says, and BamBam elbows him, before laughing off Yugyeom's words. "Aish, this one and his lame jokes. Anyway Jae-ah. You told us you were from San Francisco right?" BamBam asks, changing the subject. Youngjae swallows the food he had in his mouth before nodding at the boy.

"Wow, that must have been interesting. Hard to see why you'd move to _here_ of all places." BamBam says and Youngjae smiles stiffly. "Uhm, yeah. My mom wanted to move, so she got a job here and, _here I am_." He says, not adding much to that, hoping the boy wouldn't pry further. Sensing Youngjae's discomfort, BamBam doesn't question him any further. "Well, I hope you like living here. You're the most interesting thing to happen to this town in a long time." BamBam says and everyone nods in agreement.

"Yeah, it's pretty boring here, but we try to make it fun. When you have free time we would totally love for you to come with us and we could show you all the fun things to do here." Taehyung says and Youngjae smiles, a real proper one this time. "That sounds great. Thank you, so much." Youngjae says, a deeper gratitude behind his words not only for Taehyung's offer. Taehyung smiles with all his teeth, which makes everyone smile with him, _including_ Youngjae.

The rest of lunch, Youngjae is told about their other friends, most who aren't in high school, and rather in college. He learns that Jimin has a boyfriend as well, and that all the other boys are Asian too. Youngjae wonders if Gualala isn't an Asian breeding ground. He snickers to himself at the ludicrousness of the thought.

The rest of the school day goes far better than he thought. He doesn't see Jungkook for the rest of the day and when he asks about him, Taehyung tells him Jungkook went home because he wasn't feeling well. Youngjae doesn't quite believe him but accepts it. When school is over, Youngjae exchanges numbers with everyone and they part ways, promises of seeing each other tomorrow. Youngjae actually looks forward to school the next day.

 

___

Once Youngjae had gotten home, he was greeted by his mother, who had kissed his cheek in greeting before rushing out to work. She seemed excited about it and Youngjae felt giddy for her. He hasn't seen his mom this excited or happy in a long time. He's glad to see his mom become herself again.

He hates to admit it, but he thinks his parents divorce was a good thing, in his mother's case. She seems to be becoming more thoughtful of the things she wants and her happiness and he can't seem to fault her for the choices she makes, not when the air seems lighter around them both.

Youngjae quickly finishes the homework he got, before making something to eat. He makes enough to have leftovers for when his mom comes home. Once done, he checks the time and sees it's only a little past 7. Not knowing what to do, he decides to be adventurous and grabs a pair of boots and a light jacket, since the weather is warm outside, and to go for a walk.

After putting on his shoes and grabbing his phone and jacket, he heads out the house, locking it and pocketing the keys. He then makes his way down the dirt road leading towards his house, before curiously following a separate path that leads towards the forest. Normally he'd be too scared to do such a thing, but his curiosity and boredom gets the best of him.

It's still a bit light outside, plus the moon seems to be up already, creating a path of light for him. He won't venture out too far, he just want's to explore and see what the forest is all about. He's hoping to come across another bunny like when he first arrived at the house. He giggles to himself remembering how he almost pissed himself when all that got him spooked, was a bunny.

He walks for a few minutes, making sure to commit his surroundings to memory for when he needs to find his way back. After walking for about 5 minutes, he finally reaches the river.

 

The view from his room is incomparable to that of the view right before him. The moon shines on the river, and he can see some fishes swimming around. The sound of the river stream is so very soothing. It's possibly the most surreal thing he has ever seen. The pure beauty of nature has him gobsmacked.

He didn't think the river was that big, but standing in front of it, it's quite wide. He can see a lot of trees on the other side. The river is too wide to possibly cross, even though it's not that deep and would probably take him till his knees. But he's not that adventurous so he just grabs his phone to take a few pictures. He's going to try to paint the images to hang on his wall or to put it in one of his art files.

After getting the pictures, he pockets his phone and continues to walk alongside the river, watching the little fishes swimming. He moves closer to get a better look and almost falls in. He luckily stops himself before he does, letting out a breath of relief before going rigid when he hears noises from across the river.

It sounds like something approaching him from the other side, twigs cracking under the weight of whatever it is. He audibly gulps, suddenly extremely afraid. He can't move, too busy watching the other side, waiting for whatever it is to show itself. It gets louder and louder, and Youngjae is pretty sure his heart is beating out of his chest.

He squints his eyes as they catch movement from the other side of the river, and his eyes widen when a glowing pair of eyes stare right back at him. He yelps, stumbling back before running away from the river. He doesn't look back, following the trail he remembers as he runs back to his house.

Once his house is in view, he lets out a relieved sigh, but doesn't stop running. He shakily unlocks the door and quickly heads inside before locking the door behind him. He falls back against the door, catching his breath.

Once he collects himself, he moves away, throwing the keys onto the table before heading upstairs.

He decides to take a quick shower, sweaty from running. He tries gathering his thoughts as he washes away the days dirt off his body, watching the soap rinse down the drain. What the hell did he just see? He tries wracking his brain for answers, crossing out deer or any other animal he could think of. No animal would have eyes so fierce and soul bearing. 

He shakes off his obscure thoughts as he steps out of the shower and dries off. Once clothed in his pj's, he goes to his room, grabs his pencils and his notebook and sits at his desk, not bothering to look at the picture he took, knowing exactly what he is going to draw.

 

And hour later, he completes the drawing, placing his pencils down before looking at the finished piece. He hums, tearing it as neatly as possible out the notebook, before grabbing some tape to add to his wall. After adding to the other drawings, he stands back an admires it. Glowing eyes stand out in the black and white picture, and it sends a shiver down Youngjae's spine.

He turns away from the drawing and moves towards his bed, getting in. With the light's off, Youngjae lies on his back, thinking about his eventful day. From meeting Jimin, then to becoming friends with him as well as BamBam, Yugyeom, Taehyung and hopefully Jungkook as well, even after that whole incident. He can truly and honestly say he had an _amazing_ day.

He smiles, staring up at the ceiling, closing his eyes and letting out a breath, already beginning to fall asleep. But before he can, he startles up as he hears howling. This triggers many more howls and Youngjae sits up, rushing towards his windows. He quickly scans the forest anxiously, before his eyes land on something that makes the hairs on his arms stand up.

Thirty feet away from him, stands a black wolf, gazing up at him. He gasps, watching as it lifts it's head before retreating back into the dense woods. Youngjae doesn't catch sight of the animal anymore, so he slowly backs away from the window, and scrambles to his bed. He blinks a few times, mouth ajar at what he saw.

There's wolves in the forest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm gonna be honest with you. I TOTALLY PULLED THIS CHAPTER OUT OF MY ASS. Every word was unplanned. I completely went with the flow. THIS MIGHT BE TERRIBLE OR REALLY GREAT. Either way I'm kinda happy at the turnout even though it was unexpected. I'm anticipating this story as much as you guys and I'M THE DAMN AUTHOR. Whatever happens next, my guess is the same as yours. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT NEXT CHAPTER. Aish, hope you enjoyed. ALSO GUYS I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT COCO. COCO WILL MOST DEFINITELY BE IN HERE IN A LATER STAGE. YOUNGJAE WOULD KILL ME IF I FORGOT ABOUT HIS BABY xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong!! Welcome to the third chapter of this fic!! I'm writing this note with absolutely no words written for this chapter yet so at this point I don't know how this is going to turn out. Hope you like it anyway xx

Youngjae smiles as he scratches behind his new dog, Coco's ear. His mom came home one day from work with the little puppy and Youngjae died when he laid eyes on the little white fluffball. He knows his mom probably got him the dog to say sorry for _'taking you to the middle of nowhere and also working til late everyday.'_ That's actually exactly what she had said when she had given him the dog.

It's been two weeks since they made the move and at this point Youngjae is no longer upset about it all. In fact, he is starting to love living here. School has been especially great since he made new friends. He was still a bit uncomfortable but he's gradually overcoming that and is able to smile and talk about anything and everything with the boys he befriended.

Even Jungkook.

Although Jungkook didn't come to school for three days after they first met, Youngjae was worried it had something to do with him, but when Jungkook had come back, he immediately apologized to Youngjae and it was like he was a whole different person when he returned to school. He joked with everyone, Youngjae included, and smiled a whole lot more. Especially with Taehyung. He doesn't know if they're dating or not, but they're extremely close. 

Like really close. When Jungkook came back, he noticed how clingy both boys were with each other. And he swears he saw Jungkook sniff Taehyung. The whole thing was weird, but he didn't think too much on it because everyone was overly affectionate and a little weird but he kinda loved that about them.

Speaking of his weird friends, it's Friday and they all planned to go out into the town. They planned on going to some arcade and Youngjae was invited to go back to their house after. He also learnt that they all live in one big house with the rest of the boys he has yet to meet. Youngjae wanted to ask about it but he decided it was not his business to know why.

Coco starts barking out of nowhere and jumps off Youngjae's lap, running out of his room. Youngjae huffs, going after the dog, the doorbell going off downstairs. He quickly goes to answer the door, picking up Coco who was barking at the door. "Stop that Coco. Bad puppy." He scolds, kissing the yapping dog as he opens the door.

"Jae-ah!" Taehyung smiles, eyes going wide at the little puppy who growls at him. "Coco! Sorry Tae, I'm just going to go put her down. I don't know what's her problem right now. Come in." He says, opening the door to let Taehyung in. "Thanks. Your house is beautiful by the way. I thought I was at the wrong address that you texted me." He says and Youngjae smiles as he puts Coco into the little dog pen he got her.

"Thanks Tae. And I struggled to remember where my house was the first few days I started living here so I know what you mean. Where's the others?" He asks, realizing only Taehyung was at the door. "Oh! Right, the car's outside with everyone in it, so if you're ready we can go." Taehyung tells him, and Youngjae nods, checking his pockets for his phone and keys. "Okay, I'm all set. My mom's working late so we don't have to rush." He says, grabbing a jacket that was hanging on a chair and walking with Taehyung out the door.

 

After locking the house, they both walk to the car parked a few feet away from his house. He sees _Yugbam_ (He calls them that instead of their individual names. _Ha_ he's _so_ creative), Jimin and Jungkook as well as another boy he doesn't know. The car opens and they both step inside, Jimin immediately going in to hug Youngjae. "Jae-ah! How's it going? It's been so long since I saw you" He says and Youngjae laughs. "Jiminie, you saw me three hours ago at school, not three days ago. I'm doing the same as I did when I last saw you." He chuckles. Jimin shrugs then giggles, just as the car starts.

Everyone says their _'hellos'_ and Youngjae is introduced to Hoseok, who is their designated driver for the night. Youngjae immediately likes the blonde boy, who is equivalent to sunshine and rainbows because all he literally does is smile. They converse lightly till they reach their destination.

 

Hoseok is the first one out of the car, screaming as he runs into the arcade. Everyone laughs after him, following him inside. Youngjae begins feeling giddy as the noise of the different games bring the place to life. He loves games so he feels like a kid in a candy store.

Everyone has an amazing time playing and goofing around. Teaming up to play ski ball, Jimin and Hoseok battling it out on Dance Revolution and Jungkook and Yugyeom versing each other in basketball.

They played for quite a while till BamBam complained of being hungry so they all gathered into the car and drove to the only McDonald's in the town. Youngjae wasn't even sure the place had a McDonald's. They decided to go through the drive-thru and order a truck load of food to take back to the house.

Youngjae feels bad for all the expenses so offers to pay for the drinks. Hoseok who was in charge of paying declined but Youngjae argued with him until he had no choice but to accept because they were holding up the line. After paying for their food, they begin driving to the house.

Youngjae gazes at the trees that seem to surround them, awing at the few pretty houses between them. They eventually reach the house and Youngjae realizes that on the other side is the river, which mean his house is not too far away, but not a walking distance either. Everyone gets out once they park near the house, and each grab a bag before going inside.

The house is _huge_. Which Youngjae expected since they all live together. He knows there are about fourteen people living altogether and the house looks like it fits all of them and possibly more. Youngjae wonders if their parent's all live here as well.

"We're back and we have food!" Jungkook shouts, and almost instantaneously, people start coming out from every direction, grabbing bags to take food out. "Alright, alright jeez. Such pigs." Jimin says in disgust at his friends' behavior, before smiling at a boy with silver hair, who come up to him and kisses Jimin on the cheek. Youngjae realizes that must be his boyfriend, Yoongi. Jimin would always talk about him, so Youngjae kinda feels like he already knows him.

"Guys, we have a guest. Have some manners." Yugyeom stresses, which causes many pairs of eyes to turn to stare at Youngjae. "Guys, meet Youngjae. Youngjae meet the pigs I live with." Yugyeom says, groans of irritation filling the room.

"Such a disrespectful brat. Anyway, I'm Jinyoung. Pleasure to meet you Youngjae" A boy with black hair introduces himself and Youngjae bows slightly, his Korean manners still a habit even after so many years. One by one, everyone introduces themselves. He meets Mark, who is dating Jinyoung, Namjoon and Seokjin, who are also together(Not only is Gualala an Asian breeding ground, it's _Homosexual central_. Youngjae feels blessed), then Yoongi and finally Jackson.

Everyone is super nice and Youngjae gets along with them all. He especially gets along with Jackson who makes him laugh uncontrollably. He feels glad to have met this group of people who all seem to be so in sync with each other. He had friends back home, but none were like everyone here are with each other. He can see they all care for each other, and it makes him smile non stop.

"So Youngjae, from what we were told about you, you moved from San Francisco, right?" Jin asks, as everyone sits around the living room, having just finished eating and are all swapping stories. 

"Yeah, my mom and I moved here about two weeks ago." He says and Jin nods. "Wow, why did you move? San Francisco must be more exciting than here. Can't believe anyone would want to move to this place." He says and Youngjae winces a bit at how unabashed Jin is when asking questions. Jin notices he is uncomfortable and is about to apologize but Youngjae decides it's okay to talk about the real reason he moved.

"Well, to be honest, it wasn't really something I, or my mom wanted. I didn't even know this place existed. But the reason we moved here, all started back in San Francisco. My parents got divorced and my mom wanted to get away from the place she was most unhappy in. Because I was the only child of theirs living in the house, my older brother and sister living on their own, my mom and dad came to the conclusion that I would live with my mom. She found this place and got a job here so we moved." He says, swallowing a lump as everyone stares at him quietly, having been listening to him, word for word.

"Oh, I'm- that's. I'm sorry for being so nosy. But I hope you like living here. Having just met you I must say you're a great guy Youngjae." Jin says smiling at him, everyone nodding in agreement. "It's okay, no need to be sorry. I don't like talking about it too much but I can't not talk about it at all, so it's really okay. And I am liking it here, loving it if I must be honest." He says, the awkward tension dissipating as Youngjae smiles.

 

After that everyone goes back to fooling around, the atmosphere becoming light once again. Youngjae takes a moment to check the time, seeing it's almost 10pm. His mom will be home by 11 so he decides it's time to go.

"Well, thank you guys so much for the day, but I should probably be getting home. My mom's going to be home soon and I promised I would at least be home before she is. I really had a fun time. Thanks so much, once again." He says, getting up. Everyone comes, one by one to give Youngjae a hug, before he leaves. He was surprised at that, especially at Yoongi though because the guy barely spoke to him. But everyone hugged him goodbye, and Youngjae's heart definitely got warmer

Hoseok offers to drive him, so the two of them (along with Jimin and Taehyung who whined to go with) head towards the car. Youngjae says his goodbyes again as he closes the door behind him. They all walk towards the car, just as another car pulls up besides the other. Youngjae squints his eyes at the harsh headlights, covering his face. The lights go off and Youngjae looks on, curious to know who it is.

He then recalls that Jimin had mentioned another one of their friends had to work till late so Youngjae wasn't able to meet him. He can't see into the car, but it doesn't matter because the person gets out of the car, knocking the breath out of Youngjae. 

He is _gorgeous_. Smoking _hot_. _Holy crap_

The male is wearing all black, with a fitted leather jacket, jet black hair that's gelled perfectly to the back, unperturbed by the day's events and effortlessly still intact. He has many piercings along both ears, and Youngjae suddenly feels overwhelmed. Because this person, is so good looking, Youngjae is having trouble believing he is real.

"Ah, JB. Why did you park so close to the car. How are we supposed to get in? More importantly, Youngjae over here needs to get home and you just blocked me from getting in the driver's seat." Hoseok complains. Youngjae flushes when the male-JB- turns his attention to him, eyes staring at him with such intensity that Youngjae thinks he might pass out.

Suddenly he doesn't want to go home.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I obviously am writing this note after finishing the chapter. This wasn't very long but hopefully it will be longer next chapter. I don't want to drag this fic out too much or people will get bored and I'll run out of ideas because as I've said. I am writing this as I go along. I have not planned this fic or it's chapters so each chapter is a guessing game. Anyway JB AND YOUNGJAE FINALLY MEET EACH OTHER(sort of.) Kinda left this on a cliffhanger but YOLO. I hope the people who read, like this. I am grateful for the love this whimsy fic is getting. Kamsahamnida xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm excited to type this chapter. For once I know exactly how I want this to go so ITS A MIRACLE. Hope it turns out amazing. Enjoy reading xx

Youngjae gulps as he stares at the male in front of him. He feels stuck in a trance unable to look away as eyes which seem so _familiar_ to him stare right back. The hair on his body raises, his heart stammers and his palms feel sweaty.

Youngjae cannot _stop_ staring. He's not sure how someone he barely met can have this affect on him. "Unless you don't move your damn car you might as well take Youngjae home then." Hoseok says and Youngjae turns his head so fast at the blonde, he is sure he has whiplash. "Jesus Jaebum, stop staring and introduce yourself and stop being creepy. We're off. By Jae-ah." Taehyung rolls his eyes waving, then grabbing Jimin and going back inside along with Hoseok who waves goodbye to Youngjae, making it a definite that JB, or rather _Jaebum_ will be taking Youngjae home.

"Sorry, I'm Jaebum. It's lovely to meet you." Jaebum stretches out his hand. Youngjae blushes, giving his hand to Jaebum. He doesn't want to over-exaggerate, but he swears his palm tingles when their hands touch. He blushes when he hears the ragged breath he let's out as their hands meet.

Youngjae retracts his hand, face red as he sees Jaebum smirk when he steps back. "I guess I should take you home then? Just let me pull the car out so you can get in." He says and gets in the car. Youngjae wonders why he didn't just do that in first place so Hoseok could have taken him instead.

It's not that he is complaining at the turn of events, _oh no_ he's definitely not. It's just his nerves are shaking having to get in the car with Jaebum who he has just met. He's worried he is going to embarrass himself in front of Jaebum who completely and effortlessly exudes confidence Youngjae only wishes he could have.

Once Jaebum pulls away, Youngjae walks to the car, getting in the front seat. He closes the door and Jaebum rides off. There's obvious tension in the car as they ride and Youngjae's not sure if it's awkward. Jaebum then reaches to turn the radio on, lowering the volume. "I've heard a lot about you from everyone. Jimin especially. He never stops talking about you." Jaebum says, breaking the tension.

Youngjae laughs suddenly, slapping a hand to his mouth at his sudden outburst. "Sorry." He apologizes, but Jaebum simply let's out a laugh of his own. Youngjae wants to keep hearing it forever. "Don't be. Your laugh is _cute_." He says and Youngjae blushes, biting his lip and looking away to hide his smile.

"Well I hope Jimin spoke highly of me." He says in answer. He turns to look at Jaebum who was looking at him already, before looking back to the road, a small smile on his face. "He actually did. He kept saying how great you are. ' _Youngjae is so funny.' 'Youngjae is so smart.' 'Youngjae is such a great artist.'_   He talks about you so much, I would have thought he liked you if it wasn't for the fact he has a ma- _boyfriend_ " He says, and Youngjae let's out a loud laugh, this time not bothering to hide it.

"Aww. Jimin was the first friend I made when I moved here. He was really kind to me and I talk about him to my mom the same way he talks about me. He's just as great." He says, smiling when he thinks about the pink haired boy. He means what he says. He really cares for Jimin a lot and has become really close to him, so has he with the others, but with Jimin he's just a bit closer. 

" _Wow_. Sounds like _you,_ like him." Jaebum says, raising his eyebrow as he gives a side glance to Youngjae. "What? _No ways_. I just really appreciate him as my friend. And even if I did, he's taken anyway. I don't go after taken guys" Youngjae defends himself, snickering at the thought of him liking Jimin that way. _Him and Jimin?_ Nope.

"So what it sounds like, is you _do_ like him but he's dating Yoongi so you're cutting your losses?" Jaebum asks and Youngjae splutters. " _No! Oh my god,_ I don't like him! Not even a bit , well I like him, but as a _friend_!" He argues, eyebrows furrowing in indignation. Jaebum suddenly bursts out laughing, making Youngjae turn to face him to see what's so hilarious.

"Oh my god, I'm just fucking with you! You look like a kicked puppy." Jaebum smiles, his teeth on full display. If Youngjae weren't upset at being made a fool, he would have cooed at how much of a little beaver the older male looks.

" _Really_? Fuck you! Oh my god I almost _died_ trying to defend myself at your ridiculous accusations. That's it. I'm not talking to you for the rest of the ride." Youngjae huffs, turning to the front and crossing his arms. Jaebum continues laughing as they pull up the street to Youngjae's house. Youngjae hears him mutter the word _'cute'_ which makes his face burn up.

"Ah, don't be mad at me. I was just joking around. We're at your house and I'd rather appreciate it if I left without you being mad at me. Jimin would have my head." Jaebum says, pulling up to the house. Youngjae rolls his eyes but smiles towards the older boy.

"You're forgiven. Thanks for the ride. It was really nice meeting you." Youngjae says, unlocking the door. "Don't mention it. It was nice meeting you too, Youngjae-ah. I hope to see you around soon." Jaebum says, smiling at him. Youngjae blushes, nodding as he gets out of the car.

He turns only to wave before rushing to the door and unlocking it to get inside. He closes the door behind him as he watches Jaebum pull away.

Once he is gone, Youngjae let's out a long sigh, replaying the night and meeting Jaebum. Youngjae is totally crushing a little on the older male, shocked at how sweet he actually was despite the way he looked. Youngjae thought he would act like some hard-ass but he was so sweet. And _hot_. So _very, very hot_. Youngjae blushes as he starts to think unholy things about Jaebum. His mom is not home yet so he simply goes straight to bed, actually very tired.

But before he does, he can't help but wonder how Jaebum knew where he lived since he never told him.

 

 

___

 

 

After an uneventful weekend which Youngjae spent holed up in his room, either reading or drawing(he was drawing Jaebum, who could have guessed. _Everyone_ ) which wasted the weekend away. He's kind of glad because he wants to go to school. He misses his friends. Even though he's been texting with all of them non-stop.

He had talked to Jimin about Jaebum, asking about the boy. He learned that Jaebum is three years older then him and that he's studying medicine, wanting to be a doctor. Youngjae wouldn't have ever thought he'd be the type. And Jimin had teased him saying he was crushing so hard on the older boy.

Youngjae obviously denied it every time, even though its obvious it's true. But Jimin eventually dropped it, but obviously spoke to Taehyung  who in turn spoke to Yugbam and Jungkook so his texts were overflowing with questions and teasing. So he is dreading seeing them all as well. But he is a master at denying any and everything and will deny it to a point they'll believe him.

They didn't believe him.

 

"This is hilarious. I can't believe you like JB. And you said he laughed and joked with you? I don't believe this." Yugyeom shakes his head, Jungkook agreeing with him. They're all at lunch and Youngjae's sudden crush has become the hot topic of discussion. "Guys I'm not lying. Why is it so hard to believe that we joked around with each other?" Youngjae questions, looking at them. "Well Jae-ah. it's because JB normally doesn't laugh or joke around with someone he just met. JB is often closed off and likes to keep to himself, almost appearing cold, which I'm sure is what you thought when you first saw him." Taehyung says, to which Youngjae nods.

"Well, when I first met him, he was very cold and distant. It took time for him to warm up to me before he started laughing and joking around with me. I think it was the same for everyone. So it baffled us how quickly he warmed up to you and you guys had only met that night." Taehyung says, making everyone hum in agreement.

"Maybe he likes you." Jungkook says, sharing a look with the others that Youngjae can't understand. "You guys over think too much. He was just being friendly. Now can we stop talking about him?" Youngjae pleads to which everyone finally agrees. They then talk more on about how everyone had become friends and why they all live in the same house.

Youngjae was a bit hesitant to ask that reason but no one seems upset by his question. He learnt that a few of their parent's had been friends and or are relatives and were very close. So their parent's all together bought a house for their children to live in while they lived in the house next to theirs not too far away, so that they were closer to each other while not being suffocated in one house. He also learnt that Namjoon and Taehyung are cousins and so are Yugyeom and Jungkook, and Jimin and Jinyoung. Mark and Jackson were friends with Jaebum from college and needed a place to stay so moved in the house, and BamBam met Yugyeom at High School and when they dated BamBam had moved in too.

He still finds it strange but doesn't ponder on further about it. He likes the fact that everyone is so close with each other and also finds it rather sweet that their parent's were close and wanted the same for their kids. It's like they're one big family, who kind of date each other(obviously not those who are related). Weird, but sweet.

 

Youngjae was ecstatic when he was asked to come over again, this time to work on some assignment with Jimin. They were paired in class to do a report on the evolution of literature, which excited Youngjae and Jimin wanted to start on it as soon as possible. So he went home with them once school was over, making sure to text his mom. She surprisingly didn't have to go to work so she was at home and would wonder where he was. 

Namjoon picks them all up from school in the Jeep he has, and they made friendly conversation as they drove to the house. Once they got there and were inside, Youngjae as immediately swarmed by Jackson and Jinyoung who were eager to talk to him. Yoongi just gave a short wave before he went straight to Jimin and Jin had joined the conversation as well.

He eventually got away from everyone to work on the assignment which was why he came over in the first place. They worked diligently for almost three hours before they called it quits. Youngjae accepted Jimin's offer of staying for Dinner which was going to be made by Jin. He wanted to help so he followed Jimin downstairs before walking towards the kitchen.

Because he wasn't looking where he was going, he had ran straight into a hard chest, arms reaching out to steady him before he fell to the fall from the impact. "Shit, I'm so sorry." He apologizes, pulling himself together before stepping away to see who he had ran into. When he sees Jaebum's smirk, he immediately blushes, stuttering out apologies.

"It's okay Youngjae, no need to apologize. It's good to see you by the way." He says smiling, causing Youngjae's blush to deepen. "It's g-good to see you too." He stutters, heart fluttering. "You seemed like you were on your way somewhere." He raises an eyebrow, and Youngjae nods. "Jimin invited me to stay for dinner so I was on my way to h-help Jin-hyung in the kitchen." He says and Jaebum nods in understanding.

"Sorry for keeping you then. I'm glad you're staying. It _really_ is good to see you again Jae-ah." He says voice deeper, before he walks off, leaving a blushing and frozen Youngjae. What breaks Youngjae out of his trance are snickers coming from voices near him, he turns to see Yugyeom, Jungkook and Jimin watching him from the side.

He flips them off before going to the kitchen to help Jin, who accepts his help kindly.

 

The food was amazing and enough to feed 30 people, but Youngjae was shocked when everyone cleared the food in a matter of minutes. Wow, these people had an appetite. Youngjae thanked Jin who waved him off saying he had just as much part in making the food. It was getting late so Youngjae was ready to go home.

"I had a great time and had an amazing meal. It's a school night so I can't stay too late. There's no need to worry about taking me home, I'll just call my mom." He says, ready to take out his phone. "I'll take you. You don't need to call your mom." Jaebum says, standing up from the table where everyone was seated.

"O-Oh. I'd hate to burden you like that. It's fine." He says but Jaebum takes his keys out of his pocket. "It's more of a burden on your mom to fetch you when I can simply take you home. Come on." He says smiling at Youngjae who nods, getting up. "Well, thanks again everyone. I'll see you guys later." Everyone says their goodbyes, all of them staring at the two boys who are unaware of the looks they all give each other.

 

The car ride is not tense at all, and the two of them spend it joking around. Youngjae can't believe how they get along so well, and how much Jaebum makes him laugh or smile. They share stories growing up and laugh at each others funny stories. The air is light and Youngjae definitely has a crush on the older boy.

They eventually get to Youngjae's house, the both of their faces stiff from the smiling and laughing. "Here you go. Safe and sound. Now I can text Jimin that I didn't kill you. I swear that boy is like your mother or something." Jaebum says in annoyance which makes Youngjae laugh out loud. "Nah, Jinyoung is more like my mother. He practically cornered me asking how I was and have I been sleeping well and eating well. Jimin is like my little brother." Youngjae says smiling fondly at the thought of how protective and loving everyone, _not only Jimin and Jinyoung_ , is with him.

"Yeah, they're all like that. Anyway, I had fun tonight. I hope you do come over more often in the future. The house seems a lot more alive when you're there. I swear when you leave, everyone is quiet or they all go to their rooms. You're really something,Youngjae." Jaebum smiles at him.

Youngjae blushes for the thousandth time tonight, before saying 'fuck it' to himself and with every once of nerve he has, kissed Jaebum on the cheek, before stuttering goodnight and fleeing the car like a man on fire. He turns to throw an awkward wave before storming into the house, face as red as the blood in his veins.

When he enters the house he greets his mom before heading upstairs, only to fall onto his bed, screaming into his pillows. He just fucking did that.

 

Unbeknownst to him, Jaebum is still sitting in his car, frozen, muttering _'shit'_ into the empty car and letting out a growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm so this happened? Don't worry things will be sped up next chapter. There will be a time skip and the climax if the story will be next chapter. The moment we've all been waiting for. THE ANGST. Buckle up. Hope you enjoyed this. I ACTUALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT I THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. ITS 'MEH'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I was in the shower and everything for this chapter came to me and I AM SO EXCITED TO TYPE IT. If everything goes planned this chapter will turn out just fine. THE POINT OF THE STORY, AND THE MAIN FOCAL POINT HAPPENS NEXT. Before I say too much let me shut my mouth or stop my hands from typing and giving everything away(although I'm sure most will know what will happen.) BUT HERE'S TO HOPING EVERYONE IS CLUELESS AND WILL ENJOY THE THRILL IN WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ. Okay, cue me shutting up and letting you read. Enjoy xx

The next few weeks go by faster than Youngjae expected. He's gotten so accustomed to everything and he feels like he's lived here all his life instead of just a month. His mom is in a _really_ great place right now and Youngjae is actually happy his mom is putting herself out there and even started _dating_ again.

Of course he was initially upset because he had felt like his mom was completely erasing his father, whom he gets calls from almost everyday and sometimes Skype's with. He's also been in touch with his siblings who seem to have adjusted to the change in dynamics of their family. His dad actually seems _happier_ as well which Youngjae is also getting used to. 

But after getting over it, he realized he should consider himself lucky. Hiss parent's may be divorced and one lives miles away, but he feels like he still has his family, which he most definitely does.His parent's also seem to be at least on good terms because sometimes his father phones his mom first before talking to him. So things have been going very well for Choi Youngjae.

He's been over at Jimin and the others house very often as well, and he considers their home his second home in Gualala. He eventually got to meet everyone's parent's too, and he _loved_ them. They were such nice people and were very welcoming to Youngjae. He considers all his friends parent's his as well because they treat him like family. Jin, Jimin and Jinyoung's mothers had taken a liking to him and one of their mothers are always trying to shove food down his throat every time he visits and they're there.

So yeah, life's pretty good.

 

Right now, Youngjae is on his way to his friends house, having gotten the car from his mom who was going on a date tonight. He texted Jimin a few minutes ago to say he was coming over but Jimin didn't reply yet and Youngjae just saw it as he was busy at the moment and couldn't answer. He goes over anyway, knowing it won't be a problem because everyone is always okay with him coming over and it's been a few days since he saw everyone

He's actually pretty excited to go over, and you can guess why.

Im Jaebum. That's why. You can pretty much say Youngjae is practically in love with the boy. They've gotten quite close these few weeks as well. Youngjae feels more comfortable around the older male, even going as far as flirting back with Jaebum. He has a feeling Jaebum likes him at least a bit, though nothing has progressed further than innocent flirting.

He's waiting for Jaebum to do something first, just in case he is reading it the wrong way and makes a fool of himself in front of him. He makes a turn up into the house's street, his phone going off in his back pocket, with a text. He knows it must be Jimin so he doesn't make a move to read since he's driving.

Soon he is pulling up to the house, and the first thing he sees is everyone outside, and the sound of arguing. He kills the engine, stepping out and his eyes land on Jaebum and Yoongi who are busy having a screaming match near the side of the house, Jimin trying to pull Yoongi away and Namjoon shouting at the two boys, trying to get them to stop arguing.

Jin is the first to see Youngjae and his eyes widen, walking fast towards him.

"Hyung, what's going on?" Youngjae asks, flinching when their volume raises. He sees Yoongi push Jaebum which then turns into a pushing match. Everyone screams at them to stop and Jin runs away from Youngjae leaving his question unanswered. He isn't sure what to do, but his legs move on their own accord towards where Namjoon had managed to break them apart.

"Fuck you JB. I've had enough of the your shit today. You're lucky I don't fucking rip your head off for what you said to Jimin. You had no right!" Yoongi says, trying to break free of the hold Hoseok and Mark have on him. Jin is talking to Yoongi, trying to talk some sense into him. Jaebum seethes, head turning to Youngjae when he comes closer and Youngjae hears a growl which shocks him in his steps.

"What is he doing here. Get him _away_!" He screams, which causes Youngjae's heart to drop. He stares at Jaebum, who simply turns away from his gaze before advancing towards Yoongi again.

"Jae-yah, I'm so sorry but you need to leave. Please." Jimin comes to him, tears straining his face. Youngjae shakes his head, determination in his eyes as he looks at Jimin. "Not until I know what happened Chim. You're crying and I heard what Yoongi said." He says, wanting to get to the bottom of it all. He has never seen the two be anything but friendly with each other and he needs to know why they're acting that way. More importantly, he wants to know why Jaebum wants him to leave.

"It's my fault Jae-Yah. Jaebum is.. Going through something and I took it too far and he snapped. Yoongi is so angry at him for it but I don't blame JB. I was being a nuisance and it got to him. But please Jae-Yah. Trust me when I say you need to get out of here. There's some things I can't explain right now, but I promise this will all just blow over soon and I'll tell you. It happens sometimes but they'll both apologize after." Jimin explains and Youngjae nods, but before he can move to leave, he hears growls, too animal-like to sound human, and before he knows it, in front of him, Jaebum and Yoongi lunge at each other, the sound of bones breaking as the two of them turn into two giant wolves, one who looks so familiar to him, and before he knows it everything clicks.

 

_The woods at his house._

_The glowing eyes he had seen in the forest near the river._

_The howling he heard that night._

_The black wolf he saw outside his window._

 

The exact black wolf is before him, but much bigger than he thought, the black wolf he saw before _is_ Jaebum. _What the fuck_.

He stands frozen as he watches the two wolf's rumble on the ground, snipping at each others heels before they tumble into the forest next the house, far from sight. "Oh for fucks sake." Namjoon says, groaning as he too, becomes a big white wolf and runs off into the forest after the two others.

Soon Mark and Hoseok turn as well, following Namjoon. Youngjae splutters, his heart racing wildly against his chest. He is unable to formulate an actual thought except for that his _friends_ , the people he has come to love and cherish are _wolves_. Jimin stands in front of him, exhaustion in his eyes.

"I think you need to come inside with me, so I can give you some water and explain what you just saw." He says, grabbing Youngjae's arm, and pulling him into the house. Youngjae follows, swallowing thickly as he enters the house, and is made to sit down. "Here." Comes a voice. It's Taehyung, who smiles hesitantly at him, offering the water. Youngjae takes it, thanking him before drinking it all in one go.

Silence fills the room, as everyone who didn't go with Namjoon and the others, come inside. "So...... Uhm, I guess we should explain?" Jinyoung says, going to sit next Youngjae. "I'm. I-I. You all saw what I did right? Right? That-that, that they changed into, into, _wolves?_ I'm, that _happened?_ " Youngjae stutters, looking to everyone who has weary expressions on their faces as he stares at them in bewilderment.

"Yes Youngjae. They changed into wolves. They're wolves. We _all_ are." Jin says, sitting across from him. His legs crossed over each other and his hands on his lap, calmness oozing through him. "B-But. _How?_ " Youngjae asks and Jin let's out a sigh. "You know, everything you've been told about _werewolves_ and the _supernatural,_ or what' you've watched in movies? Well, _most_ of it is true, though not as over-exaggerated as it is in those cheap knockoffs. Well, what I'm trying to say is, most of those things _exist_." He says, causing Youngjae to drop his mouth open in shock.

"Werewolves, vampires, witches, _etc_ , they all exist, and very peacefully among humans. Well, sometimes peacefully." He says, referring to the fight that had happened. "We've existed for centuries, going unnoticed and unbothered by humans, although there were some reckless people who had gone off the railing, but other than them, our kind as well as the vampires and witches have lived for many,0 many years. All over the world, We've learnt to blend in with society, going on about our lives like normal people. As normal as people who experience ruts and heats and shifting at a full moon. We've gone on without much problems. I just hope you don't find this a problem yourself, and I need you to understand that what you saw, what I'm telling you, _doesn't_ go beyond your lips. We've kept our true identities a secret and who knows what could happen if other's knew about it. I need you to _trust us_ and for us to trust _you_. Hopefully you've absorbed what I've told you and can understand what I'm asking of you Youngjae-yah." Jin finishes, everyone around him, silent and looking at Youngjae with hopeful eyes.

Youngjae sits and takes in what he has been told, trying to understand and accept that there are such things as _werewolves_ and _vampires_. And that his friends are _mythical creatures_. Well, not really mythical since he has seen it with his own eyes. He looks at them all, looks at them with same care he has for them, and finds it impossible to see them any differently, as monsters, when this group of people were the only ones willing to take him into their home and treat him like family when he first met them.

The same people who are now asking him to keep their secret.

"I promise not to tell a _soul_." He says, which causes everyone to release a breath of relief. Jimin and Taehyung wrap him in a hug and he laughs as they pull back. His face turns serious for a moment before he looks up at Jin. "I just have one question." He says, which causes everyone to look at him with worry at the serious look on his face

"Will I be able to ride on one of you if you change into a wolf. I saw it in twilight and  wanted to know what it was like. It looked like so much fun." He says seriously, which causes everyone in the room to burst out into laughter at the ridiculous question.

 

____

A few hours later, Namjoon, Hoseok, Mark, Yoongi and Jaebum return, everyone in smiles, which confuses Youngjae. When Jaebum sees Youngjae, he freezes, his eyes glowing, and his shoulders tense. Jimin, seeing this, rushes over to Jaebum, who frowns as the two of them have a silent conversation. Youngjae sees Jaebum nodding and the two hug before Yoongi is at Jimin's side, running his nose into the column of Jimin's neck.

Jaebum looks back at Youngjae, his eyes no longer glowing. Jin fills in on the others' questions, that Youngjae knows and everyone smiles warmly at Youngjae who returns a warm smile himself. Jaebum continues to stare at Youngjae, suddenly asking him if he could talk with him outside. Youngjae is hesitant because he was sure Jaebum wanted him to leave earlier, but yet, the man is asking to talk to him outside.

"Go. I think he needs to talk to you. There's some things I haven't told you that only JB can tell you about." Jimin nods at him and he sighs, nodding and going outside where Jaebum went to. "And Youngjae, please have an open mind okay?" Jimin says before he's completely outside. Youngjae is confused but nods at Jimin.

He takes a deep breath, closing the door behind him.

 

Jaebum is sat down on one of the three steps besides the front porch. There's space next to him which Youngjae instantly fills.

"I remember, the first time I saw you. It was on a night just like this." Jaebum says, causing Youngjae's throat to dry. "Me and a few others had gone for a run in the forest one night, and I had ended up near your house. You were looking out the window and I had stayed hidden, watching you as your eyes grew heavier and you left. That was the first time I saw you, when you had just moved in. But seeing you once wasn't _enough_. I wanted to see more of you. I had this pull towards you, which is why I had shown a bit of myself on the night you were at the river. I saw how you were beginning to fall in and I swear my heart _stopped_." He says, his mouth going into a thin line.

"I was about to charge towards you to stop you from falling in, which luckily you didn't. I had watched you for a bit, and all I could think about was how _beautiful_ you looked. The moon was glowing down on you and for a second I thought you were a figment of my imagination. But I was glad to know you were real when you had looked into my eyes." 

"But then I was disappointed when fear had filled them and you ran away. I had then decided I needed to see you one more time that night and stood in the woods near your window. You had seen me, and I panicked when you hid away. I didn't want you to be scared of me."

"So when you met me in my human form, I wanted to make sure you at least liked me a bit, and wanted to be around me. I thought that if my wolf form scared you, then maybe my human form would make you comfortable around me. I wanted you close to me, which is something I've never felt before. So when I saw you today when you had came, I panicked, not wanting you to see me change into something that frightened you. But you're a bit stubborn and ended up seeing me anyway. Seeing what you were afraid of. But I was too caught up in my anger which is why I had changed."

"I have a bit of a temper, and sometimes I get in this mood and lash out. Today Jimin had teased me about you and it got to me, so I said things to him, no, _yelled_ things I didn't mean. I'm hot headed, and being a wolf amplifies it more so we tend to overreact more than normal and that's why Yoongi and I had a bit of a _quarrel_ , but as usual, we calmed down and we burried the hatchet. It happens, quite a lot. Last week it was Yugyeom and Jinyoung who had an argument and the same thing happened between them. We fight, bite at each other in our wolf forms and we eventually cool down then apologize, and that's the end of it."

"I didn't want you to see any of it though, even if it was nothing serious. I didn't want you to see what you were afraid to see a few weeks ago. I don't want you to be afraid of me." Jaebum finishes, his voice thick as he gazes to the sky. Youngjae had sat, listened intently to every word Jaebum had said and everything all made sense to him.Why Jaebum wanted him gone. He _understood._

"I'm not afraid of you." He says, making Jaebum turn to face him. Hope and apprehension in his eyes. "You don't hate me? Or think I'm a _monster?_ " He asks, eyes laced with worry. Youngjae rolls his eyes, quite exhausted actually from everything that happened today, and just decides to do the one thing that will shut every negative thought Jaebum has, and hopefully make things clearer.

He _kisses_ him.

It's soft, slow and _full_ of feelings that both boys are unable to describe. It feels like electricity is shot through Youngjae's veins, thrumming with need and want for the boy his lips are attached to. Jaebum places his hands on Youngjae's waist, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Youngjae whines, his arms going around Jaebum's neck, and his mouth opening to let Jaebum's hot tongue enter.

What started off as slow and passionate quickly turns hot and heavy. Both boys, high off the feeling of each other, take their time tasting each other's mouths. Youngjae tries to keep his moans down, but it becomes difficult when Jaebum does something amazing with his tongue, causing him to pull away to catch his breath.

"Fuck. I've been wanting to kiss you _so badly_ ever since the first night I took you home." Jaebum mutters, diving in to take Youngjae's mouth once more. The both of them let out contented sighs against each other's mouths, as their lips meet again. This time it goes back to being slow and full of emotions, feeling each others breath mingle, their lips tingling and their hearts beating wildly.

This time Jaebum pulls away, leaning his forehead against Youngjae's, catching his breath. Youngjae smiles, nudging his nose against Jaebum's cheek. "Does that answer your question?" He asks, laughing when Jaebum leans back and rolls his eyes. They kiss again, very briefly, before deciding to go inside, knowing the air between them has been cleared.

What they didn't know, was that they'd be walking into the house to see the knowing smiles on everyone's faces.

"I fucking _called_ it." Taehyung screeches, high-fiving Jimin. Jaebum huffs and Youngjae blushes. " _Shut up_." Jaebum says, pushing his face into Youngjae's neck, which makes everyone coo at the affection they've never seen him show to anyone before. " _Oh my God_ , this is so cute and such a shock to see, Taehyung get me the camera. I need to document this moment where big bad Alpha JB, is being _soft_." Jaebum growls at Jimin who just simply laughs.

"You guys suck." He says, pulling Youngjae to an empty spot on the couch and onto his lap. Everyone tells them how happy they are for their friends, and they all share some laughs, before Taehyung says something that makes Jaebum go rigid and Youngjae look at him in confusion.

"So when are you two going to _mate?_ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE MAJOR FEELS. ALSO DON'T KILL ME IN THE COMMENTS FOR ENDING IT LIKE I DID. IT WAS GETTING TOO LONG AND I NEED TO SAVE SOMETHING INTERESTING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
> Hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. So the cat, or should I say WOLF is out of the bag (I'M LAME. PLEASE LOVE ME). More to come next chapter and hopefully if I plan this right, SMUT. I know everyone, including myself, is thirsty for it. THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS AND KUDOS. I AM FILLED WITH HAPPINESS. Till next time lovelies x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with another chapter! I am so happy with the wonderful responses I have gotten for this story. I can't believe it's gotten over a 1000 hits already! I could just cry. So to celebrate the success of the story here's my gift to you. A very fluffy chapter that will end with some smut, though not very explicit, because it's too early for that kind of development but at least it's something, I hope you enjoy it nonethelessxx

The room is completely silent. Everyone looks uncomfortable, Youngjae's confused and Taehyung looks like he is regretting opening his mouth.

"Mate? I don't understand what you mean by when we're gonna _'mate'_." Youngjae says, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Uhm, that's my cue to leave." Namjoon mumbles, getting up and pulling Jin with him. Soon everyone is leaving to their rooms, Taehyung muttering apologies as he leaves as well until it is only Youngjae and Jaebum left.

Youngjae stares in confusion as his question goes unanswered. He twists in Jaebum's lap, facing the older boy and raising an eyebrow in question. "Am I missing something?" He asks, watching as Jaebum groans and throws his head back onto the couch, almost looking as if he hopes it will swallows him up so he doesn't have to answer.

"Fucking _Taehyung_ and his _big_ mouth. Shit." He mutters, before sighing and shifting Youngjae off his lap, so the younger is sitting beside him instead.

"Okay, I guess I should say something. Well, I didn't exactly tell you everything, but I didn't because I didn't think it was the right time to talk to you about it. We're both new to whatever this is between us and I'm worried that the thing I'm about to talk to you about is going to scare you off. But I guess I don't have much of a choice now thanks to fucking _Kim Taehyung_." He says, taking a deep breath as he finally looks at Youngjae.

"So, remember when I talked to you about this, connection, or rather pull I have towards you?" He asks, to which Youngjae nods at. "And when we touch or kiss, do you feel like you're body is buzzing? Almost like your veins are on fire?" He asks, Youngjae's face filled with confusion at where this is going, but nods anyway because that's exactly what he feels when he is with Jaebum.

"Well, _fuck_. How do I put this. Okay, so every wolf is born with a soulmate, one person they are truly meant to be with. It doesn't matter what the circumstances, but fate will bring these two together because it is something that is not of anyone's control. Now werewolves all eventually meet their soulmates, and when they do, there's something called bonding or rather _mating_ where the Alpha or a Beta will bite a bond mark into his/her mate and bind their souls together. Only Alpha's and Beta's can give a bond mark and it's mostly to their omega mates. Which is a whole other concept I'll explain to you another time. Now most of the time wolves will mate with other wolves but fate has somehow made you my soulmate, which is not something that I know of happening before but I can't say I mind it in the least bit."

"But, there's something I forgot to mention besides you being my soulmate, uhm, well when wolves mate, uhm, _sex_ is kind of what ' _seals the deal'_ per say and usually happens when a wolf will go into heat or a rut, which again, is something I'll explain another time. So I uh, didn't want to mention this to you because we're just figuring things out and things are still new and unclear to you and I didn't want to complicate it. And also the reason why Taehyung brought it up is because usually when a wolf meets their soulmate, mating happens usually straight away or two to three days after meeting, depending if a rut or a heat occurs instantaneously, but I want you to know I don't want that to happen right now. I don't think it's the right time for that to happen between us. When I had first met you I had gone into a rut which is why you didn't see me for a few days, which is why I'm so sure you're my soulmate." He says, Youngjae now nodding in realization and understanding, albeit not quite clear on what the fuck heat's or ruts are or the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega concept but he understands the gist of what Jaebum is trying to explain. He smiles.

"Oh, I see. So, we're _soulmates_ huh?" He asks, moving closer to Jaebum. "And you want to _mate_ me?" He asks, smiling coyly up at Jaebum, who's throat bobs. "Uhm, yeah. E-Eventually yeah." He says and Youngjae giggles, kissing Jaebum's lips. "Well _soulmate_ , you have to take me on a few dates first. You know, I'm not sure I _like_ you enough for that to happen. I'm gonna need some top notch wooing to try and persuade me." He says smirking, laughing when Jaebum lets out a growl.

He soon finds himself on his back, and Jaebum's lips on his. Youngjae wastes no time pulling the older closer to him, and Jaebum wastes no time forcing his tongue inside Youngjae's mouth, which gladly accepts the intrusion.

The kiss becomes heavy, their ragged breaths and moans the only thing they can hear. Youngjae lets out a particularly high moan which makes Jaebum growl in satisfaction for dragging such a beautiful sound out of him.

"Oi! No fucking mating on the couch you fucking _animals_." A voice breaks them apart and they both look towards Jackson who's snickering at his own bad joke, walking into the kitchen.

Youngjae laughs as Jaebum pecks his lips quickly before chasing after Jackson who runs off screaming, very much sounding like a girl. 

 

______

 

Everything goes back to normal, as normal as being friends with wolves can be and dating one, but besides that change in dynamics, the group of friends remain the same. Although there is much more teasing now on Youngjae's part, and Jaebum's is no better.

Everyone seems to find it hilarious how Jaebum, the Alpha and co-leader of their pack, who guides them fearlessly, seems to turn into a pile of mush whenever Youngjae is around.

Youngjae loves that he has that effect on the wolf, loves knowing he can make him weak, and he definitely loves how overly affectionate Jaebum is with him. Whether it be a hand on his shoulder, an arm around his waist or when Jaebum makes a point of shoving his nose into Youngjae's neck to place little kisses or to inhale his scent, which according to Jaebum, is intoxicating and irresistible. He absolutely _loves_ it.

 

Apparently he smells like coconut and peppermint, which, _odd_ _combination,_ and also how does he smell like that when to him he just smells like the shampoo and body wash he uses which don't even smell like coconut or peppermint.

But he's told its a soulmate thing, that an Alpha's mate will smell like things that are pleasant to the Alpha, and the Alpha will smell very intense to his mate, which will assure his mate feels protection and safety. Youngjae definitely gets that feeling. He may smell like coconut and peppermint to Jaebum, but Jaebum smells like comfort and home to him. It's weird to him because other people simply smell like the products they use, while he can smell the cologne Jaebum uses, there's always this, calming smell that powers through, making Youngjae feel calm and safe with the older boy.

 _Soulmate shit,_ he supposes.

 

Speaking of soulmates, it's been a week of being together with Jaebum and week of getting to know more about his werewolf friends and _boyfriend_. Yeah, Jaebum is officially his boyfriend. Jaebum had taken what Youngjae had said about wooing him and has been taking him on dates. They've been on two dates this week and it's Friday and he has _another_ date today.

His mom knows and has met Jaebum when Youngjae finally told her and introduced him to her when Jaebum had taken him home after their first date. His mom adores Jaebum, and Jaebum's parents were introduced to Youngjae, this time as their son's mate and not friend.

Youngjae was worried they wouldn't accept him because he was human and they would rather want their son with another wolf, because he learnt more about the Alpha/Omega thing and heats and ruts and also he learnt omega's were able to have kids. He wasn't sure Jaebum's parents would want him with their son because that's one thing he couldn't give Jaebum in the future. And Alpha's are made to reproduce but Youngjae will never be able to give his Alpha boyfriend a child in the future, and that scared him.

But Jaebum's parents didn't care about that. They were happy because their son was happy and having grandchildren were not a big deal to them. Jaebum had assured him that he didn't need babies from Youngjae because all he needed was him. They could adopt in the future.

Youngjae doesn't even know why it bothered him, because they haven't even gone further than heated kissing and lingering touches, yet he was worrying over giving Jaebum babies. He is hoping it changes after their date today. 

 

He's currently at school, it being the last period. He is waiting patiently for the bell to ring to signal the end of the day because he is bored out of his mind in class. Jimin snickers beside him, watching his friend become restless.

"You're _that_ impatient to get a good _dicking_?" He says under his breath, which causes Youngjae to kick him under the table. "Sorry if some of us aren't fortunate to get it _every_ night. So shut up you whore." He says, causing Jimin to gasp, appalled. "You're just jealous." He says, crossing his arms in mock annoyance before giggling to himself. "Damn right I get it every night." He says, making Youngjae pull a disgusted face.

"Jesus. I am now pretty sure your innocent look is just that, _a look_. You're _filthy_." He says, shaking his head and letting out a laugh. "ChimChim, my _sweet_ ChimChim. Where did my sweet innocent little friend go. It's all been a lie. I don't know who you are anymore, what is life anymore? I'm _caught in a lie_." He says, laughing when Jimin groans and punches him, calling him a drama queen.

The bell finally goes off and Youngjae feels his toes curl in anticipation for what he hopes will be the outcome of tonight. He walks with Jimin and the rest of them out the school, everyone is teasing him and wishing him luck on his quest for dick(BamBam's words, what a little shit)

He was about to say his goodbye's and catch a bus home when he sees a familiar car, and his boyfriend leaning against it, looking like he is straight out of a damn magazine.

He notices a few people gazing at Jaebum and girls giggling at the sight of him and he rolls his eyes, snickering because haha, that hot piece of ass is _his_. Jimin nudges him, wiggling his eyebrows as the rest laugh. He flips them off as they catcall after him, and makes his way to his boyfriend who notices him and smiles so brightly that Youngjae freezes, staring at his boyfriend's smile that's equivalent to the sun. It stuns him.

Jaebum sees this and his smile turns into a smirk. Youngjae shakes out of his momentary shock before continuing his short walk to Jaebum's car. "Hey baby." He says once Youngjae is close to him, pulling the younger boy into a kiss. Jaebum chuckles throatily when he hears whistles, pulling away to smirk at his friends who were watching the interaction.

"Idiots." Youngjae muffles against Jaebum's chest, embarrassment filling him. Jaebum chuckles down at him, kissing the top of his head. "Miss me?" He asks, wrapping his arm around Youngjae's waist.

"Mhm. Didn't expect to see you till later though. It's a nice surprise." He says, lifting his head from Jaebum's chest to look at his boyfriend. "Well, I'm just full of surprises. I missed you too, and thought I'd pick you up from school and go on our date. I know we were supposed to meet later but the weather is great for what I had in mind. So I'm kidnapping you." He says and Youngjae pulls away from the warm embrace to glare at his boyfriend.

"You not only _embarrass_ me but now you're _kidnapping_ me? You're full of surprises but I'm not sure it's the good kind." He says, making Jaebum chuckle heartily. "Aw but baby you'll love this one. Come on. I know you'll like it." He says, pulling Youngjae to the car and opening the passenger side for him. Youngjae gets in and waits for Jaebum to get in on the other side, and once the car starts they're off.

"Where are you taking me? I'm not dressed up for this. This surprise-slash-kidnapping didn't give me a chance to put on better clothes." He whines, looking down at his black skinny jeans with rips and his graphic tea and checkered shirt tied around his hips.

"First of all, it's a surprise, and secondly you look great. Also I don't think you'll worry about your clothes much. You're probably going to get dirty anyway." Jaebum says, making Youngjae blush. His interest is highly spiked up.

" _Dirty_ eh?" He says, giggling when Jaebum groans, rolling his eyes. "Not in that way you pervert. Such thirst." Jaebum says, making Youngjae burst out laughing and slapping his shoulder.

"Hey, you said I'd be getting _dirty_. Your words, not mine." He says and Jaebum smiles, putting his hands on Youngjae's knee. "I did, but the type of dirty I was talking about is anything but _dirty_. I think you'll like it." He says, giving Youngjae's knee a squeeze before putting his hand back on the wheel and focusing on the road.

Youngjae hums contentedly, his eyes gazing at the passing houses and forest, not getting tired of seeing the trees that surround them, always managing to be amazed at the beauty of the town every time he rides through it.

Before he knows it, they end up at Jaebum's house. The engine stops and Youngjae looks at Jaebum curiously. "Our date's here?" He asks, wondering if Jaebum actually meant that kind of dirty.

"Sort of, our date is in the forest. I prepared a little picnic for us but it's a bit further in." He says, getting out. Youngjae follows, groaning. "And we have to _walk_ there?" He whines, pouting.

"Not necessarily." Jaebum says, and before Youngjae can open his mouth, Jaebum changes into his wolf. Youngjae looks at him in awe, going closer and rubbing Jaebum's ears which causes the black wolf to nuzzle closer to Youngjae's hand.

Youngjae giggles when Jaebum licks his hand before pulling away. Jaebum makes a throaty sound, moving his body to the side before going down on his hind legs. Youngjae looks on in confusion before it clicks and he is squealing with joy.

"Oh my god my dreams are coming true!" He jumps up and down, quickly hopping onto Jaebum's back, the black wolf sitting up. Youngjae holds on tightly, securing his legs and arms around the wolf. 

Jaebum let's out a howl before blazing off, the sound of Youngjae's happy screams filling the air as they are off into the forest.

Everything whips past Youngjae, the boy's heart beating wildly with the adrenaline he is feeling as Jaebum speeds through the forest. He holds his breath as they approach a tree which has been knocked over and is causing a blockage in the way.

He squeals when Jaebum simply soars into the air, successfully landing on the other side of the tree, before taking off again. "That was amazing!" Youngjae yells, laughing giddily.

The end up at a meadow and Youngjae awed at how pretty it is. There are wildflowers and daisies everywhere. Jaebum comes to a stop, going down on his back legs so Youngjae can get off.

When he is off, the sound of bones cracking into place fills the air and soon Jaebum is back in his human form, shirtless. Youngjae's mouth drops, as he takes in his boyfriend's ripped torso.

"Where'd your shirt go?" He asks and Jaebum chuckles. "Sometimes our shirt rips when we change. I have an extra one, come on. Let me show you what I set up." He says, offering his hand which Youngjae immediately takes.

They walk hand in hand, a short distance, before Youngjae's eyes land on a cute little picnic, a blanket spread out with a basket, some flowers and plates and cups neatly put down and some battery operated candles around the setup.

" _Jaebum_." He says turning to his boyfriend, a fond expression on his face as he stretches up to give him a loving peck on the lips. "You did all this? It's beautiful." He says smiling. Jaebum nods, pecking his nose and pulls away, a grin on his face. "Only for you." He says, rubbing their noses together before getting another sweater that was folded on the blanket.

Youngjae blushes, his chest tight with so much emotions. Jaebum grabs his hand after putting his sweater on(much to Youngjae's disappointment because _abs_ ) and pulls him towards the blanket and guides him to sit.

Once they're both seated, Jaebum grabs the basket and pulls out containers of food, mostly all Youngjae's favourites. "I got some Kimbap, Kimchi and that brand of Naengmyeon you like because those are your favorite Korean dishes and some mini hamburgers since you like those as well." He says, and Youngjae is positive he is _in love_ with this boy.

"Thank you." He says, voice laced with so much adoration for the male before him. Jaebum smiles, dishing out the food onto the plates and handing Youngjae a set of chopsticks to eat with.

The food is good, and the two of them spend the next hour eating and talking about anything and everything. When Jaebum takes out a small cooler bag, taking a small carton of strawberry ice-cream(which is Youngjae's absolute favourite flavor.), Youngjae flings himself onto Jaebum and kisses him.

The two share the ice-cream, taking turns feeding each other with a plastic spoon, sharing strawberry flavored kisses between them, Youngjae giggling every time he pulls away and Jaebum growls.

Their picnic comes to a finish and Youngjae can't believe what a perfect date he had. It wasn't anything extraordinary but the thought that went into it solidifies that he is positive he loves Jaebum, and he wants to thank him for it in one way he knows he can.

 

____

"My mom's not home and it's still early. We can watch a movie if you want?" Youngjae asks, sitting in Jaebum's car that's parked in his driveway. "That sounds great." His boyfriend says and then they're both headed into his house.

"There's movies under the TV on the wrack. Just pick whatever. I'll get us something to drink." He says and Jaebum nods, going into the living room. Youngjae let's out a breath, grabbing his phone and texts Jimin.

 

 **5:34pm**  
**To: ChimChim**

_Ok, so Jaebum took me on this amazing date and it was sooo cute and romantic and shit I think I love him and want his dick._

He sends, grabbing two bottles of cola and puts it on the counter as his phone beeps with a text.

 **5:36**  
**From" ChimChim**

_HE IS SO WHIPPED FOR YOU >_< Better hop on that dick then. DON'T FORGET LUBE AND PROTECTION. HAVE FUN ;) :)_

 

He sends a tongue emoji in return and pockets his phone, grabbing the two drinks then heading into the lounge. Jaebum had put a movie in and the screen is on pause. "I put in that _Doctor Strange_ movie. I haven't seen it." He says and Youngjae nods, handing him a bottle of cola before sitting down next to him.

"Me neither." He says and Jaebum thanks him and wraps his arms around Youngjae, pulling him closer. He presses play and they both get comfortable.

 

It's about 30 minutes in and Jaebum is staring intently at the screen, while Youngjae hasn't been following the movie since it started and is so lost. He's too busy thinking about what he wants to do, but not sure how to ask or talk about it. He watches Jaebum's face that's lit by the screen and Youngjae can't help but think how handsome his boyfriend is.

His sharp jaw, thin pink lips and his cute nose. Then his thoughts go back to a shirtless Jaebum and how hot he looked. He swallows thickly, heart racing as he swallows down his fear and grabs the remote, switching the tv off.

"Aw babe it was just getting good." Jaebum whines, but is made silent when Youngjae slams his lips to the older's. Jaebum hums in surprise but starts kissing him back.

Youngjae pushes Jaebum down onto the couch, his lips never leaving. He forces his tongue in, trying to be dominating but he is immediately flipped around, Jaebum on top.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, while I'm not complaining, but we both know who the dominant one here is." He says, kissing and nipping along the span of Youngjae's neck. 

"Oh." He moans, exposing his neck further for Jaebum to litter with light bruises. Youngjae feels his pants tightening, and he can't wait any longer. "J-Jaebum, please. I n-need." He stutters, cutting himself off with a moan as Jaebum sucks on a spot on his neck that sends him into a fit of pleasure.

"What do you want." Jaebum asks against his ear, dragging his teeth along Youngjae's earlobe. 

Youngjae doesn't know what comes over him, but he suddely flips Jaebum over, which surprises the wolf, sitting on top of him, his legs on either side. "What I _want_." He breaths, grinding down on Jaebum's own growing hard on. "What I want, is to suck your cock." He says, his voice thick with want, and his cheeks flushed at his request.

Youngjae wants more than that, but he knows he's not quite ready for it, but still wants to give Jaebum something as a thank you for the amazing day he's had. So why not kill two birds with one stone? He'll get to thank Jaebum for the date and get his dick. It's a win-win situation.

"A-are you sure?" Jaebum asks, voice breathless and his eyes clouded with lust. Youngjae nods, attaching his mouth to Jaebum's, moaning as he grinds down onto him. " _Please_." He whimpers and Jaebum's breath stutters and he nods, sitting up against the couch as Youngjae goes and kneels down the floor in front of him.

Youngjae unbuttons Jaebum's pants, opening the zip and pulling down the pants and boxers to free his boyfriend's erection. _Holy fuck_.

Youngjae is not _that_ inexperienced. He _is_ a virgin, but being a young 16 year old and exploring his sexuaility, he's touched a few dicks and given enough blowjobs to know what he is doing. But never, _never_ has he seen a cock this size or this pretty looking.

Jaebum's cock is lean and thick, he is circumcised and his head is a soft pink, dripping with precome. "Fuck, you're cock is so beautiful." He says, moving forward to give a lick to a protruding vein on the side of Jaebum's dick.

Jaebum moans, and Youngjae quickly wraps his mouth around his boyfriend's cock, going down half way before sucking lightly. He feels Jaebum's hips stutter upwards, pushing himself more inside Youngjae's mouth.

Youngjae then takes him in as far as he can before he starts bobbing his head, and sucking Jaebum down.

"Fuck, baby. That feels _so_ good." Jaebum moans, his hand latches onto Youngjae's hair, pulling lightly. Youngjae moans at this, sending vibrations onto Jaebum's dick, causing the older to groan above him.

He looks up and sees Jaebum's eyes on him, and he knows he must look like a sight with his eyes glossed over and lips wrapped around his boyfriends throbbing dick.

"Shit, Youngjae. You look fucking good around me." Jaebum groans and Youngjae hums, pulling off before wrapping a hand around Jaebum and sticking his tongue out to lap at the slit, his mouth filling with the salty liquid, causing Youngjae to moan.

"Tastes good." He say, before taking Jaebum back into his mouth, swirling his tongue as he sucks him in. Jaebum's grip tightens and he guides Youngjae down his cock.

"Shit babe, so good, so close to coming babe. Fuck, you're so good." He moans, his praises going straight to Youngjae's own dick. He then quickens his speed, alternating between licking and sucking as he swallows Jaebum down, jerking off what his mouth doesn't reach.

Jaebum is a mess, his groans and growls filling the room just fuels Youngjae even more. He pulls off, jerking him off before licking at the slit again. "I want you to come in my mouth." Youngjae says and Jaebum growls before pushing Youngjae back on his cock.

Youngjae makes quick work, sucking the life out of Jaebum's dick, his hand going to squeeze Jaebum's balls, which causes the older to let out a deep growl as he comes hard down Youngjae's throat.

Youngjae feels the hot liquid run down his throat and swallows it up, milking Jaebum's dick. When Jaebum comes down from his orgasmic high, Youngjae pulls off and wipes the come and spit dribbling down his chin and sticks his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean.

Jaebum groans, pulling Youngjae onto his lap before crashing their mouths together. Youngjae moans, his fist tightening around Jaebum's sweater as Jaebum forces his tongue inside his mouth. Tasting himself on Youngjae's tongue.

He then whines when his bulge brushes against Jaebum's stomach, and then Jaebum's mouth is off his. "Turn around on my lap baby." He says and Youngjae nods, moving so his back is to Jaebum's chest.

Jaebum then unbuttons Youngjae's jeans and frees his red cock, dribbling with precome. Jaebum then wraps a hand around him and begins jerking him off as his mouth attacks his neck.

"Fuck, Jaebum." Youngjae whines as he feels his stomach tighten, and with one suck to his neck, Youngjae is releasing hotly into Jaebum's hand, his mouth opening in a silent moan. He fucks up into Jaebum's hand, riding out his orgasm.

" _Oh my god_." He breathes out, head falling onto Jaebum's shoulder. Jaebum removes his hand from Youngjae before tucking the boy's dick away and moving him onto the couch then doing the same for himself.

He grabs a tissue that was on the table and cleans his hand with it. Youngjae, completely tired out after his orgasm, watches Jaebum lazily as he cleans up any evidence of what they just did.  "Thank you." He says smiling dopily. Jaebum chuckles before kissing his head.

"I should be the one thanking you. I honestly didn't expect that. I enjoyed it. A lot." He says and Youngjae smiles. He pulls Jaebum to him and kisses him softly. He stares into Jaebum's eyes, and sees emotions in them that he is sure is reflecting his own feelings.

The both of them spend the next few hours till Youngjae's mom gets home, wrapped up in each other. Words they both so badly want to say, being left unspoken.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS WAS SO LONG. BY FAR THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN BUT SO VERY MUCH WORTH IT. I think this turned out pretty well. Please let me know what you think about the very mild smut. It was just a blowjob but more will happen later. I don't think their relationship is developed enough for sex or mating so this had to suffice! Hope you liked this long chapter and sorry for any mistakes or misspelling. Think of this as a birthday/Early Christmas gift from me to you. XX


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE 2006. LOL. I was planning my sister's baby shower that happened Saturday so I was super busy. But I'm back, ready to fuck y'all up with this chapter. I've been lost on what to do but I got an idea for this chapter to spice things up. As I've said before I don't know what I'm doing and don't want this story to drag on, but I also don't want it to be short and have no direction. So I had to think of a few things that could add more to the plot. This chapter is just one of the few 'things' to come in this story ;) Enjoy xx FYI, bit of a time skip. Hope no one is confused.  
> ALSO QUICK BEFORE Y'ALL READ, I'd like to give a shoutout to user @Sugacone for being so supportive and my 'number one fan'. Your comments are well appreciated and never fail to make my day. Thank her for her comments because I update faster thanks to them. Ily

It's been almost 3 months since Youngjae moved, and almost a month since a change in his and Jaebum's relationship. They've become extremely close and more intimate with each other. Jaebum has become very clingy and possessive over Youngjae, often being close or near to the younger boy. He's been especially clingy these few days. Youngjae assumes he must be going into a rut because the older male has been all over him, smelling his neck  and making the younger wear his clothing(things Jaebum wore before. Alpha thing ya know).

When Youngjae spoke to Mark about it, the boy had laughed and told him Jaebum is surely going into a rut. Youngjae had blushed when Mark began listing off things Jaebum was surely to do as his rut set in. He had a few days before Jaebum's rut would fully kick in and the younger was constantly in thought about it. Ever since they've become closer sexually, Youngjae couldn't help but think of going further than a quick handjob or a blowjob. He knows what actual sex would mean for the two of them. Becoming mates. He's ready for that step.

Even though they've only been together a month and some weeks, Youngjae couldn't help but fall in love with the older boy.

He thinks being Jaebum's soulmate has a big part in how quick he has fallen in love, but he's sure even if they were just a normal couple dating, he'd fall in love just as fast. It's not like Jaebum made it difficult for him to. Youngjae had never felt this way before, he'd never met someone like Jaebum. 

His personality and the way he treats Youngjae and everyone he is close to made it so easy for him to love him. And knowing this, he wants to give _all_ of him to Jaebum, wants Jaebum to give all of him as well. And he thinks mating is exactly what they need to do.

He wants to mate with Jaebum. _Soon_.

 

________

 

Youngjae had to close off all thoughts of mating as he had to focus on school. It was early Monday morning, and even though he should be focused, he can't stop thinking about how much he wants to be mated. He sighs, walking into school and greeting a few friendly people he knows and are in his class. He gets to his locker, and takes out the necessary textbooks for his first class.

The hallway is pretty filled up with students chattering away happily with each other, until it goes silent, making Youngjae turn around in confusion. When he does he watches as a group of students he has never seen before, walk in the hallways. He stares on, unable to look away, just like everyone else, but purely out of curiosity on his part. The new students seem to ignore everyone and soon whispers, some excited, some intrigued, fill the hallway.

Youngjae rolls his eyes as he hears some girls a few feet from him squeal about how 'hot' the group is. They consist of 4 guys and 2 girls who seem to be together with two of the guys. The boy in front of the group seems to be the 'leader' or whatever, confidence and the command of attention flowing from him. Youngjae thinks he must be an _asshole_.

Before Youngjae could go off in his head, the boy looks straight at him, blue eyes boring into his. The boy shows a sleazy smirk before winking at Youngjae. The group then disappear out of the hallway and suddenly it's noisy again.

Youngjae sighs, aggravated at the boy who seems to be as sleazy as his smirk. He wonders if the boy thought he'd swoon at him for giving Youngjae attention. Nope. Youngjae only wants attention from _one_ boy. Speaking of said boy, Jaebum's rut is in two days and Youngjae is dead set on taking the next step in their relationship. He just feels like he needs a second opinion first which is why he plans on talking to Jimin about it.

Jimin is mated so would know what to expect which is why he wants to talk to him. Sure he could talk to BamBam, Jinyoung or even Jin about it as well, but he would feel more comfortable talking to Jimin because they're closer and with any problems and questions he's had, Jimin always knew how to answer him and put it in perspective for Youngjae to understand better. So with determination, he is set on talking to Jimin at lunch.

But for now, he has his first class to get to.

 

Youngjae had a headache with all the homework he has, and it's only been the 3rd period. Sadly his friends couldn't share his pain because he didn't have those three classes with them. But he is glad that it's lunchtime so he can complain to everyone how _school sucks_. 

He thanks the cafeteria worker and hands her money for his food. Once he spots his friends, he goes to the table, taking a seat next to Jimin. "There you are! I just realized how shit school is if we aren't in the same class." Jimin pouts, putting his head on Youngjae's shoulders. "I missed you too Chim. I feel like the teachers hate us because of all the damn homework I've already gotten. It's fucking ridiculous." He rolls his eyes, batting Taehyung's hands away from his food.

"Rude." Taehyung mutters, going to say something more before his eyes widen, and besides him, Jungkook let's out a growl. Youngjae stares on in confusion before turning his head to where everyone seems to be staring, either hatred or annoyance on their faces. His eyes land on the group of new kids he saw this morning. He wonders why everyone seems so tense looking at them.

"Urm. Guys? Am I _missing_ something? Do you know them?" He asks, getting their attention. "No, well, sort of. They're kinda from another pack about two miles from here. We've kind of had this feud going on, well, it's mainly a feud between Jaebum and that group's leader, Felix. They both kind of just hate each other, but Jaebum has a reason. Felix and his pack are _fucking assholes_. We have this thing where each pack has their own territory and the section behind our house and around the river is ours, while theirs are near the mountains. But they're shitheads and often enter our territory which is a big _**no-no**_. So often Jaebum, Mark and Namjoon have to argue with them about pack boundaries but those assholes think they can do whatever they want to. And now they're attending the same school as us. I hate them." Jimin finishes, glaring at the group one more time.

I sigh at what he told me, and take another glance towards the group. Unfortunately, a pair of eyes have already been looking straight at me. The blue eyed boy, or rather, Felix, was already staring at me, and once he saw I was looking, he let that same sleazy smirk appear on his face, which had me looking away in disgust. "I can see why you guys would dislike them. This morning when I was at my locker before school started, they had walked in the hallway. They acted as if they owned the place, then that asshole Felix guy had this stupid smirk on his face and winked at me. He has such a horrible superiority complex about him that makes me cringe." I say and everyone's faces set into frowns.

"He did that? Youngjae, I need you to be careful around him. He _hates_ Jaebum as much as Jaebum hates him. And because you have caught his attention, it could turn into something **bad** if he finds out you're with Jaebum. Felix has made it his mission to get underneath Jaebum's skin. And knowing him, he'll use you to get to Jaebum. Stay away from him and don't let Jaebum or the others know about him. And especially, don't let Felix get too close to you." Yugyeom warns, a concerned frown on his face. Youngjae nods solemnly, promising to do exactly what Yugyeom is asking. Felix gives off an _extremely_ creepy feeling that makes Youngjae's skin crawl. Staying away from him won't be a problem, the problem is making sure that _Felix_ is the one who stays away from Youngjae.

 

School has finally ended and it was time to head home. Jaebum wouldn't be picking him up because he had a class to attend to at this time. Even though Jaebum should be home because of his impending rut, he was determined to go to college. So Youngjae was going to get the bus home.

He laughs with his friends as they exit the school together. Jimin starts whining about homework which causes Youngjae to let out an irritated sigh.

"Speaking of homework. I've got so much math homework but I forgot my damn textbook in my locker. I'll go get. You guys can head home. I'll be fine. I'm taking the bus so no need to worry." He says, saying bye to everyone before sprinting to his locker. Once there, he takes a deep breath, making sure to remember to hit the gym more because he is so unfit. Once he catches his breath, he opens the combination and grabs his textbook, closing his locker.

 

"School ended. Shouldn't you be almost home already?" A voice asks, sending shivers down Youngjae's spine. And _not_ in a good way. He turns around and is met with the one person he does not want to be alone with right now.

"I forgot something. But I got it so I'll just be on my way." He says, making a move to go, but a hand around his arm stops him. "Hey, what's the rush? I'm sure you remember me from this morning. I could _never_ forget a pretty face like yours. But it seems like you forgot mine." He says cockily, making Youngjae yank his arm away. He wants to punch Felix so much right now.

"I'm sorry, I'd love to chat and all, but I really have to go or I'll miss the bus." He says, beginning to walk but is immediately slammed against a locker. Fear rises in him as Felix, who is whole 3 inches taller than him and more muscular, is cornering him against the locker. "Aw, don't be like that. I've seen you stare at me. You're really hot you know?" Felix says, pushing himself further into Youngjae's space, till their bodies are flushed together.

"I d-didn't stare at you in _that_ way. Can y-you please let me go?" He asks, fear lacing his words. Felix's face gets closer to his and he watches as Felix's nose twitches and he sniffs at Youngjae. "You smell _familiar_." He says and Youngjae's blood runs cold. He pushes Felix off him with all the strength he can muster and runs as fast as his unfit body can. He get's out the school, relief filling his lungs for a while before he realises the bus already left.

He curses Felix, before walking very fast down the road, on his way to the nearest bus station. He sighs, glad to have gotten away from that asshole but worry fills him when he remembers how Felix had crowded him and sniffed him. He said he smelt familiar and fear coils inside him because he must've smelt _Jaebum's scent_. Youngjae was wearing his hoody after all.

He can only pray that Felix has no clue and that he doesn't really know Youngjae has some involvement with Jaebum. Yugyeom said it wouldn't end well and Youngjae's fears might come true. His eyes began watering, recalling that horrible encounter with Felix. He was honestly so scared the male would do something that Youngjae wouldn't be able to stop from happening. He wipes his eyes, the tears not stopping at all. He pauses along the road to let out a sob.

He's still scared and alone and his thoughts are all over the place. Before he can cry any further a car beeps behind him, pulling over. He turns around and couldn't be happier to see Hoseok behind the wheel and Jackson in the passenger seat. They both get out and rush to Youngjae who had burst into tears of relief. "Jae-yah, what happened?" Jackson asks, pulling the boy to him.

Youngjae let's out a few sobs against Jackson's sweater before pulling away to answer. "P-please just t-take me somewhere first. My house or yours, j-just, I need to get away." He pleads, Hoseok and Jackson nodding and taking him to the car and helping him in. Youngjae gets in the backseat, his tears finally stopping as Hoseok and Jackson get in and the car starts.

As soon as they are away from the side of the road from the school, Youngjae let's out a breath and proceeds to tell them everything. By the time he's done, Hoseok and Jackson are fuming, Hoseok, the ray of sunshine. Someone who barely gets angry, is _livid_. His normally smiling face is set into a deep frown of anger. " _That piece of shit! Fuck man!_ If I ever see him I'm going to _rip_ his throat out. He's always been an asshole, but he took it _too_ far messing with someone in our pack like that." He says, seething, and Youngjae should be worried about Hoseok's blood pressure, but he is too engrossed in the fact that Hoseok had referred to him as _someone in their pack_.

He won't lie, his heart is soaring with so much love for these people. He smiles a bit as Hoseok and Jackson continue to plot a murder with each other as they drive towards the pack house. They soon arrive, Jackson and Hoseok linking their arms with Youngjae as they walk into the house. Everyone is in the living room, and once they see the state Youngjae is in, red eyes and blotchy face, he is crowded by everyone demanding to be told what had happened.

Having no choice but to answer, he tells them everything, and when he is done, it's clear how much they care about him because everyone looks about ready to kill someone.

 

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have let you go home by yourself. We hadn't left right away after you ran to get your textbook, and I should have trusted something wasn't right when you didn't come out after a few minutes and Felix's pack had walked out without him. _Fuck_ , I'm _so_ sorry Jae." Jungkook apologizes. The young Alpha felt that something was off and feels guilty for not acting on his gut feeling. Youngjae waves him off, saying it's not his fault.

"It's no one's fault okay? Felix is just an _asshole_. Just be lucky the _fucker_ didn't do anything worse." Jin says, shocking everyone at the fact that he not only cursed, but that he looks like he is fuming when most of the time he's the calm, rational one. Before anyone could say anything, the front door opens, revealing Jaebum. Everyone goes quiet, knowing that soon, all hell is about to break loose.

"Why are you all _looking_ at me like that?" He asks in a glare, it softening when his gaze lands on Youngjae, but soon his look of fondness is replaced by _rage_.

" _What happened?_ " He asks, fuming as he takes in the sight of Youngjae's freshly teared face after retelling today's terrible events to everyone a few minutes ago. No one answers, and Jaebum growls, moving towards Youngjae to inspect the boy to see if he has any injuries.

The moment he is near Youngjae, he gets a whiff of a scent that makes his eyes glow gold with anger. " _Why the fuck_ does my boyfriend smell like that fucking asshole. Someone better explain to me. _Now_." He says, Alpha voice loud and authoritative, making everyone cower in fear, knowing they have no choice but to answer to their Alpha leader's voice. Namjoon, the only one not very affected by it steps forward and explains the story thoroughly to Jaebum.

 

If you thought Jaebum was angry before, _nothing_ compares to how he is now. He is so close to changing into his wolf and going after Felix for scaring his mate and basically assaulting Youngjae's personal space.

Youngjae senses this, and grabs Jaebum, and dragging him to the Alpha's room. Once inside he closes the door behind him and pulls Jaebum to the bed. "Bummie, look at me." He says, making the older face him. Jaebum's eyes are still glowing and Youngjae wants his boyfriend to calm down.

"He didn't do _anything_ else but push me against the locker. He didn't get further than that okay?" He says, hands coming to Jaebum's face. Jaebum puts his own hands over Youngjae's, his eyes closing as he let's out a deep breath.

When he opens his eyes again they're no longer glowing. "I'm sorry for getting so angry. It's just, the thought of what _could_ have happened to you, it got me so worked up. Knowing another Alpha's hands were on you made me see red. And you even _smell_ like him. You should _**only**_ smell like me." He says, growling lowly.

Youngjae hates seeing his boyfriend like this. He wants to do whatever it takes to get Jaebum to see that Youngjae _is_ only his. One thing comes to mind and right now, he knows _exactly_ what.

 

"This is completely out of context, but how soon is your rut?" Youngjae asks, causing Jaebum to raise an eyebrow at him. "Well, I've already gone through most of the stages and I was sure I'd start tomorrow morning, but this whole shitshow that's happened today kinda sped up the process, so I'd give it a few more hours before I completely lose any piece of sanity I have right now. Why the sudden question?" He asks, and Youngjae bites his lip, decision clear in his head.

He doesn't answer, standing up before pushing Jaebum flat on the bed and moving to straddle the older. "Youngjae, _wh-_." He's cut of by his own groan as Youngjae rocks his hips onto Jaebum, who starts to get hard in his pants. "Is there a way I can, _speed it up_?"Youngjae asks, bending down to press a kiss to Jaebum's slightly exposed chest.

"I-I uh. _Fuck_ , Youngjae what are you doing." Jaebum asks, wondering what's gotten into Youngjae and where's he going with this. 

"Well, we've been together for some time now, and I'm very sure about us, about what I want. And I want you. _All of you_." He says, making Jaebum's mouth fall slack, his eyes glowing for a completely different reason."Do you mean-"

"Yes, that's _exactly_ what I mean." Youngjae interrupts him, pressing his face closer to Jaebum's, lightly pushing their lips together, the air completely thick with want and desire. Youngjae pulls back smiling down at Jaebum, the next few words out his mouth, making Jaebum's wolf whine.

" _Mate_ me Jaebum."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am such a little shit for ending it like that but I just had to. So shit went down, I already hate Felix and I'm sure many of you do too. Don't worry, I won't take a thousand years to update again. I couldn't do that to you, leaving you on a cliffhanger like that. Next chapter will be the much anticipated one. THEY ARE GOING TO DO THE DIRTY AND ALL THAT. I'm kinda nervous. Welp. I'd just like to add that even though nothing bad happened to Youngjae with Felix, his reaction was warranted being in that situation. Something similar happened to me and I felt exactly how he had felt. Scared, alone and relieved to have gotten out of it unharmed. So him crying should make sense.  
> Hope this was okay. Thanks for sticking by me xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this a second time because something went wrong and half the chapter was updated. Sorry for those who already read the chapter/or was reading it but I deleted it. Here's the full chapter. Get some holy water because shit. x_x

_ "Mate me Jaebum." _

Youngjae pulls a shocked Jaebum closer to him, running his hands all over Jaebum's stiff back. "Babe? Did you hear me?" He asks, pulling Jaebum's face to his, only to see the deep glowing eyes looking back at him. Jaebum is hot to the touch and Youngjae can feel Jaebum's bulge against him.

Before Youngjae can say anything more, he is suddenly flipped off Jaebum's lap onto the bed, Jaebum hovering over him. Jaebum doesn't waste any time and shreds Youngjae's sweater. He attaches his mouth to the pale, clear skin, sucking marks onto it. "Jaebum, fuck." Youngjae moans, tilting his head back as Jaebum starts nipping and sucking the skin.

"O-off." He stutters, pulling at Jaebum's own shirt. The older boy quickly discards his shirt, and Youngjae grows hot at the sight of the lean muscles. His eyes dilate as he watches Jaebum slide down his body, until he is in between his legs. Jaebum makes quick work of taking off Youngjae's tight pants, freeing the younger's already throbbing erection.

Jaebum grabs ahold of it, giving two pulls on the hot length before taking it in his mouth. "J-Jaebum." Youngjae moans, throwing his head back as Jaebum takes him deeper into his mouth. Growls sound out from Jaebum, the older lifting his mouth off Youngjae before flipping him over onto his stomach, and taking the pants off the rest of the way.

Once Youngjae is completely naked, Jaebum lifts him up so that his ass is in the air. "Fuck." Jaebum growls when he catches sight of Youngjae's pink _virgin_ hole. Youngjae's words earlier had set off Jaebum's rut, but the older still has his conscience and reminds himself that Youngjae is a virgin so he can't just stick his dick inside him.

He has lube somewhere but he doesn't want to waste any more time so decides to do the next best thing to prep the younger.

Youngjae, having no clue what to expect next. His ears pounding with anticipation as he lies against a pillow. Then without warning, a warm hot breath is at his entrance, and a tentative lick is given. " _O-oh my God._ " He whines as the the little licks soon become more, and Jaebum pushes the tip of his tongue inside Youngjae's hole.

"Mmm. M-More." Youngjae moans, completely drunk off the feeling, having never experienced it before, but bringing him immense pleasure. Jaebum complies, sticking his tongue further in, and beginning to tongue fuck Youngjae open.

"Y-yes, fuck. D-Deeper Bummie." He moans, completely gone with the pleasure, unable to think clearly except for about how good it feels to have something fill him up. Jaebum then moves a finger to Youngjae's now spit slick hole, and pushes it alongside his tongue. Youngjae flinches at the stretch, but relaxes once he gets used to it.

Jaebum thrusts his tongue and finger with a purpose, trying to get as deep as possible until he finds what he is looking for. Youngjae pushes back onto Jaebum's tongue and finger before stilling and letting out a wail. "Fuck, _there_ , Bummie _just there_. Shit." He sobs as his prostate is rubbed.

Jaebum then retracts his tongue, adding another finger to hit the the spot that has Youngjae whining against the pillow. "Fuck." Jaebum groans as he watches his fingers disappear into his mate(soon to be), and how Youngjae's body trembles as he hits his prostate with each movement of his fingers.

"Look so lovely like this. Ready for my cock yet baby?" He asks, bending down to bite lightly on Youngjae's plump ass. "Y-Yes, please. Want it so bad." Youngjae sobs, whining when Jaebum removes his fingers, and kneels behind him. "Want it like this or on your back?" Jaebum asks, his mind already starting to fog as his rut takes over him.

Youngjae doesn't answer and instead turns on his back himself, sitting up so he can take off Jaebum's own trousers. "Wanna suck you first." He simply says, making Jaebum moan throatily. Glowing eyes watch him as he takes off Jaebum's pants to free the older's thick erection.

Youngjae doesn't miss a beat as he covers Jaebum's cock with his mouth, taking him deeper than he ever has and looks up at Jaebum expectantly, eyes shining with want. Jaebum get's the message, grabbing Youngjae's head and begins lightly thrusting into Youngjae's mouth, only increasing speed when Youngjae squeezes his thighs, telling him to go faster.

Soon he is fucking Youngjae's face, growls emanating from him every time he looks down and sees his cock disappearing into Youngjae's mouth and the younger's tear stained face. He would have stopped but he could see how much Youngjae was enjoying it, if his moans were anything to go by.

"Shit baby. _Fuck_. Not gonna last." Jaebum says breathily, slowing his movements, not wanting to come just yet. He then pulls out, face in awe at Youngjae's slick and swollen lips. He pushes Youngjae back down, spreading his legs apart. He pushes a finger inside his boyfriend to see if he is still stretched.

When he is satisfied he grabs his cock that's slick with spit and moves it towards Youngjae's entrance. With one quick movement, he is buried deep inside the younger, both letting out moans as they feel each other in the most intimate way. " _Jaebum_." Youngjae moans, a tear slipping out of his eye at the pain he feels at being stretched so much by Jaebum's cock.

Jaebum kisses his cheek, calming the boy down. "Move." Youngjae says, wrapping his arms around Jaebum's neck, bringing the older boy in for a kiss, their tongues molding against each other. Jaebum begins moving, pulling his cock out before pushing in deeply. "Faster. Fuck me Jaebum. _Wreck me_." Youngjae says, shocked at the words that come out of his mouth, but wanting it nonetheless.

Jaebum growls, grabbing onto Youngjae's thighs before pulling all the way out and slamming back into the boy. "Mmm, yes. Fuck me." Youngjae moans, the feel of Jaebum's hot cock inside him making him go crazy with how deep he fucks into him. They kiss, Jaebum's hips continuing to snap into Youngjae and the sound of skin slapping echoing the room, the bed creaking with their movements, the air around them becoming thick with lust.

"I'm gonna turn us around real quick okay. Hold onto me." Jaebum says, holding tightly onto Youngjae's legs before flipping them around so that Youngjae is on top of him. He moves up on the bed so that his back is against the headboard. Youngjae whines when their movements cause Jaebum's cock to nudge against his sweet spot.

Jaebum pulls Youngjae so that their chests are firmly together and Youngjae's cock is trapped between them. Jaebum then puts his hands on Youngjae's hips and makes the younger move on top of him. He bites at Youngjae's chest, licking at the younger's pert nipples. "Ride me baby." He says, squeezing his hips, beckoning the boy to move.

Youngjae wraps his arms around his boyfriend before experimentally rolling his hips, which causes Jaebum to let out a string of curses. "Just like that baby. So good. Love my Alpha cock filling you up yeah?" He groans, helping Youngjae bounce on top of him. The younger boy throws his head back, increasing his pace till he is bouncing on his boyfriend's dick like a pornstar.

" _Fuck yes. Oh my god, Fucking shit._ " He sobs, Jaebum's dick nudging harshly against his prostate, his stomach clenching with pleasure and his oncoming orgasm. "G-Gonna come Bummie." He moans, hands tightening on Jaebum's shoulder which he uses as leverage to bounce on top of him.

Jaebum then plants his feet on the bed and begins thrusting up meeting Youngjae halfway. Youngjae is moaning mess, his moans loudening at each thrust to his prostate, his hole clenching. Jaebum is close too, and his instincts scream at him to bite Youngjae's exposed neck. So he does.

He latches his mouth onto the junction of Youngjae's neck, his canines retracting, and pierces the skin.

Youngjae screams out, euphoria filling him and he comes untouched between them, his whole body igniting, his veins burning as if he is on fire. Jaebum quickens his pace, the head of his cock swelling with a knot, and as he feels Youngjae clench around him, his knot pops, pumping Youngjae's hole with come and locking the two together.

Youngjae goes lax in Jaebum's hold, his mouth open in a silent moan and his brain complete mush. Jaebum slows down his thrusts, his head clearing a bit and a smile making it's way onto his face. He moves down on the bed so he is laying against it, and pulls Youngjae down onto his chest.

They catch their breath, and Youngjae comes back to his senses. Everything feels different. He feels this connection, a connection he can't quite explain, the only words he can use being intense and warm, and he can't help but smile. He lifts his head up from Jaebum's neck to look up at the older boy, seeing that he was already looking at him. ** _"I love you."_** Is what comes out of Jaebum's mouth, and Youngjae whimpers, tucking his head into Jaebum's neck , tears forming at his eyes from the deep emotions he is feeling.

He let's a tear slip, Jaebum's hands rubbing down his back, and kisses are given to his head. Youngjae takes a deep breath, wiping at his eyes before lifting up his head to look at the older boy, and smashing their lips together. Jaebum smiles into the kiss, pulling Youngjae impossibly closer.

When they both move away for air, Youngjae smiles at Jaebum, his face puffy and red. "I love you too." He says, and Jaebum grins, kissing Youngjae's nose. "I'm so _lucky_." He says and Youngjae huffs, totally disagreeing because _he_ is the lucky one. He then moves a bit before hissing out as he feels a tug at his rim. "Ouch." He says and Jaebum rubs his back in apology.

"Sorry baby. I forgot to mention we'll be stuck together for a bit because of my knot." He says and Youngjae sighs, _'wolf things_ ' he supposes, and gets comfortable. "How long is a bit? Because my ass is on fire and I'm hungry." He huffs, causing Jaebum to chuckle at his boyfriend-no _mate's_ , cuteness. "About thirty minutes. When my knot goes down I'll go and get you something to eat. Sound good?" He asks, wrapping his arms around Youngjae.

"Mhm. Can I sleep? M'tired." Youngjae yawns, cuddling into Jaebum. "Yeah. You can sleep baby." He says, and Youngjae nods, closing his eyes, and falling asleep on top of Jaebum's warmness.

___

When Jaebum's knot went down, he slid out of his mate, making sure not to wake the sleeping boy, before putting on some pants and heading out the room. He gets some food and a bottle of water from the kitchen and checking the time. It's almost 7pm, so he tries to hurry before his mind clouds again and he is going to want to fuck Youngjae's brains out again.

He makes sure to grab more than one bottle of water and some chocolate bars because they're going to be stuck in Jaebum's room for a while.

He leaves the kitchen, only to bump into a few of the guys.

"Look at you. _Mr Mated_. Congratulations." Jackson smiles, patting Jaebum on the back. "Oh my God, shut up." Jaebum groans. "Wow, dick really does change people." Jackson mutters jokingly, everyone falling into fits of laughter. Jaebum glares at them, muttering curses as he walks away back to their room.

When he closes the door behind him, he sees Youngjae stirring on his bed. He smiles, putting the food down and going to lie next to his sleepy mate. "How're you feeling?" He asks, tucking strands of Youngjae's hair out of his face. Youngjae smiles, preening at the affection. "Better. My ass still feels like it's broken, but other than that, I'm doing just fine." He says and Jaebum laughs, kissing his cheek in apology before getting the sandwich he made for Youngjae.

"Thanks." Youngjae smiles, taking the food and eating it right away. Jaebum gets comfortable besides Youngjae, nosing at his neck where their bond mark is situated. He licks at it, smirking when Youngjae stills, and let's out a moan. "I know you're hungry, but I'm hungry for something _else_." Jaebum says, taking the half eaten sandwich from Youngjae and putting it down.

He then hovers over his mate and kisses up his jaw. Youngjae feels Jaebum's erection poking at him and he gasps in bewilderment. "Jesus Jaebum, we were at it not so long ago and you're _already hard_?" He questions scandalized, but moaning when Jaebum sucks at their bond mark.

"Can't help it baby. I'm gonna want you all the time for the next few days." He says and Youngjae sighs, knowing that he should have expected this, but not actually minding it that much. "Mmm. guess it really can't be helped then. So let's stop wasting time and _fill me up with your big Alpha cock_." He says sexily, and Jaebum twitches before groaning into Youngjae's neck.

"You got it baby."

___

 Three days later, Jaebum's rut finally ends, and both boys are sticky, exhausted and completely sore from their sex filled days. Youngjae complains and threatens Jaebum, saying he is to stay away from his ass till he can sit without wincing. Jaebum just laughed, squeezed said ass, and ran into the shower before Youngjae could throw his shoes at him.

After showering together and starting to smell and look like people and not fucked out animals, they retreat to the living room, where everyone had been sitting in already. Congratulations and crude remarks were sent their way, Youngjae blushing and then crying when Jimin had bound up to him and told him welcome to the family.

He had sat and talked with them all, only then realising he hasn't called or spoken to his mother, so he excuses himself to run and get his phone in Jaebum's room, seeing the hundreds of messages and miscalls from his mother. He quickly dials her number, while waiting, he thinks of what to tell his mother.

He has been away from school and home for _three days_. How is he going to explain himself? 

_ "Choi Youngjae. You better have a damn good reason why the hell you haven't been home or answered my calls or texts for three damn days. _ " She says once she answers, and Youngjae winces at the calm tone, knowing how pissed off his mother must be, to be this calm while reprimanding him. He is in _so much_ shit.

"Mum, don't be mad at me. Just know that I'm fine and nothing bad happened. It's kind of hard to explain..." He trails of, brain wracking for a plausible answer that his mother will believe.

_ "You have time to explain to me why your school called and said you haven't been coming to classes. I expect you to be honest with me. This is not something I can simply accept." _ She says and he bites his lips, sighing. Before he could open his mouth to spew nonsense in hopes he'll be let off the hook, Jaebum walks in and mouths to Youngjae to hand him the phone.

Youngjae hands it over skeptically and steps back as he watches his boyfriend talk to his mother. He zones out of the conversation, thinking up all the wrong ways the conversation could go. What startles him is when Jaebum let's out a laugh with his mother on the phone, before saying a few words and hanging up.

Jaebum shakes his head, handing the phone back to a confused Youngjae. "Either my mom _really_ likes you, or you're a damn good liar." He says and Jaebum rolls his eyes, stepping up to Youngjae and pulling the boy into a hug. "My dear Youngjae, it's called having a certain _charm_." Jaebum says and Youngjae huffs in annoyance, hitting Jaebum's arm.

"Alright, alright. I just told her that I had gotten very sick, and you, being the wonderful boyfriend you are, got caught up in nursing me back to health. She understood and told me to tell you you're an idiot for not calling her to tell her this sooner." He says easily, making Youngjae's shoulder relax in relief.

"Damn, you think quick on your feet. And she actually believed you? And she isn't mad? At all? I'm shocked." He says and Jaebum grins, kissing the side of his head. "Like I said. _Charms_." He says cockily and Youngjae pinches his arm, tearing away from him. "Well Prince Charming. I'm hungry and I'm sure you and your charming self can feed the one who ' _nursed you back to_ _health_.'" He says, cocking an eyebrow at an amused Jaebum. 

"Well your highness. Prince charming will happily fulfil your wishes. After he gets a well deserved kiss from saving his Damsel in Distress from certain doom." He says cheekily, causing Youngjae to let out a few giggles before kissing Jaebum lovingly. When they pull back, they both leave the room with happy smiles on their faces.

____

When Youngjae gets home later in the day, he gets an earful from his mother about not using his phone to call her. Once she's scolded him enough she asks about Jaebum and Youngjae had stuttered out answers to what was wrong with him. She didn't question him further and let him go up to his room.

He smiles when Coco barks from the dog pen in his room, and goes to pick the puppy up, having missed his baby so much. He plays with Coco for a bit before putting her down and giving her some chew toys. He then decided to sketch for a bit, having nothing else to do. He spends about an hour sketching, smiling at every stroke of his pencil. When he is done he sits back and admires the drawing of the love of his life.

 

He then can't stop thinking about how far they've gotten in their relationship, and how much he really loves him. He rips the page out neatly, before sticking it next to the drawing he had made of Jaebum as his wolf. He admires it before grabbing his phone out of his pocket and texting Jaebum.

** 8:54pm ** **  
**To: My Bummie** **

_Hey, mom told me to tell you she hopes you get better and recover from your 'laryngitis' Haha.  Also, I miss you._

 

He sends, putting down the phone and going to his closet to take out a pair of pajamas. He dresses quickly, his phone dinging with a new text. He grabs his phone and sits down at the window, grabbing his plushie as he reads the text with a smile.

 

**8:58pm**  
**From: My Bummie.**

_Aww, tell mama Choi I'm doing good thanks to her son who 'took care of me' ;). Also, I miss you too_

 

He rolls his eyes, smiling while typing out a response.

 

**9:01pm**  
**To: My Bummie**

_Mhm, damn right I took care of you. I think I need a reward for my efforts_

 

He sends, chuckling when he gets an instant response.

 

**9:02pm**  
**From: My Bummie**

_You did take such good care of me. I know ways in which I can reward you;) But how does me taking you out tomorrow sound?_

 

**9:04pm**  
**To:My Bummie**

_Such thirst ;) But a date sounds great! Just have to convince my mother to let me out of the house first :/_

 

**9:06pm**  
**From: My Bummie**

_No need. I just have to work my charms ;) I'll even pick you up with flowers for you and your mom. I can be very persuasive:)_

 

He reads, rolling his eyes at his dorky boyfriend.

 

**9:08pm**  
**To: My Bummie**

_Sure. You do that. I am so very tired right now. So I am going to head to bed. Taking care of you has exhausted me and I have school tomorrow x_x Goodnight my Prince Charming. I love you xx_

 

He sends, cheeks blushing as he reads his response, his heart swelling.

 

**9:10pm**  
**From: My Bummie**

_Goodnight my princess. I love you too xoxoxo_

 

He locks his phone, sighing as he squeezes his plushie to his chest. The warmth that spreads across his chest, with utter joy and love overwhelms him. He is excited for his date tomorrow so decides to head off to bed so he can at least try to survive school tomorrow. He puts the plushie down, about to head to bed when the sound of distant howling stops him in his tracks. He starts to get excited thinking it may be the boys or Jaebum in the woods so he scans the forest, his gaze falling on a rustling bush.

His heart rate speeds up and a smile makes it's way onto his face. But that smile is wiped off and his heart speeds up even more, but not in excitement, but fear as he sees a brown wolf emerge. And no, this wolf is not any of the boys or Jaebum. This wolf is one he hasn't seen before. He stares at it, his fear intensifying as this unknown wolf stares at him with glowing black eyes.

Eyes so familiar to him that his blood runs cold.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hear the complaints for the ending. But I AM NOT SORRY NOR HAVE I ANY RAGRETS lol. I suck at writing smut and for me this wasn't that great. But I tried. I'm also very pissed that somehow half of this got cut off when I posted so I had to quickly rewrite the missing part and delete what I posted. Sorry if any of you were reading it. But here's the full chapter that hopefully will post with no problems. Kudos to the artist for the drawing I got from google for the picture Youngjae had drawn. It's amazing. I'd just like to add that I did not proofread because I was tired and pissed from having to rewrite half of this story again. So sorry if there are any mistakes. I'll fix them later. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please comment your thoughts. I would love to hear from you xx Till next time


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHERE THE HELL HAVE I BEEN?? Sorry guys but I was extremely busy. I have been job hunting and that has been taken up any and all energy I have. That and also a bit of writer's block but I feel bad for not updating so I'll try my best to push out chapters and finish this story. I think about 3-5 chapters depending on the length of each and if I plot it out properly. So please forgive me and still give this story love xx

Becoming Jaebum's mate might have been the best and _worst_ thing to happen to Youngjae.

In all the best ways possible so don't get him wrong. They've been even more inseparable than before and the only time they weren't together would be when Youngjae had school or vice versa, but even then his phone would go off with texts from his boyfriend. Everyone keeps teasing them and Youngjae hates how flustered he gets.

But either than that, everything has been going great, sans the fact that everyday at school Felix keeps staring at Youngjae. He hopes that Felix hasn't caught on yet that he's his rivals mate. Jaebum hates what had happened between Youngjae and Felix and still has half the mind to find the asshole and rip his throat.So as long as Felix stays away like he has been since the incident 3 weeks ago, then no throat ripping will happen.

But even if Felix did try something, he'd never get Youngjae alone because one of the boys are always around him, especially Jimin and Jungkook, who makes sure to look out for Youngjae because of the guilt he feels for not doing anything when he felt something was wrong that awful day. Youngjae appreciates it all, but wishes Jungkook wouldn't blame himself, or any of the boys for that matter.

 

He sighs as he enters the school, going straight to his locker where he knows if not one, then all of the boys will be waiting for him. He smiles at a few people as he crosses their paths. When he gets to his locker, Jimin and Taehyung are already there, bickering as usual. They have their first period together, so Youngjae greets both boys as he opens his locker. "Jimin jesus, just drop it already." He hears Taehyung hiss at Jimin. His ears perk up at what is happening between them.

"No Taehyung, I will not just _drop_ it. I saw you two fucking _kiss_! Why the hell are you avoiding each other? It's obvious there's something between you, yet you're both being fucking cowards." He says and Youngjae decides to butt in when he sees Taehyung go red with irritation. Jimin must be talking about Jungkook since the boy isn't with them, which come to think of it, is a bit odd given the past few weeks.

"Uhm, Tae? Are you okay? Anyone care to explain why the two of you are arguing and who the hell you kissed?" He asks, and Taehyung goes red, refusing to answer, so Jimin does instead. "Taehyung and Jungkook kissed, but they're being stubborn asses when it's so obvious they're meant to be together and have feelings for each other." JImin says and Taehyung groans in irritation. "It's not that easy Jimin! Not everything happens as easily as it did for you and Yoongi and everyone else. I've known Jungkook since we were kids, and I knew the moment we met he was it for me but it's not that simple! We're not gonna instantly become mates like you'd think. Yes you saw we kissed but you didn't see what happened _after_." Taehyung says close to tears.

Youngjae now realises this is more serious than it seems and goes to Taehyung's side, comforting the boy. Jimin stands quietly, regret clearly on his face from pushing at Taehyung so much. "He doesn't feel that way for me ok? I kissed him because he was being so nice as usual, and because I'm practically _in love_ with him and the moment felt right. But I was the only who thought that. He pushed away and ran off and refuses to speak to me. It's obvious he doesn't feel the same for me and it was a mistake." Taehyung sniffs. The bell goes and he breaks away from Youngjae.

"Now can we stop talking about this?" Taehyung asks and Jimin nods, deep in thought. Youngjae sighs, gathering his books and walking along with Taehyung, Jimin right next to him. He feels sorry for his friend, knowing how much the boy liked Jungkook. It was quite obvious for a while now whenever the two are together. And he thought Jungkook would have felt the same because of how they both were with each other. He thought they were dating for god's sake. But apparently it's one sided, which he doesn't believe for a second.

He plans on talking to Jungkook because he hates seeing Taehyung upset. Especially when he's not use to seeing anything but a smile on the boys face. So with a heavy heart they enter their class to start this long day.

 

 

It's lunch time and everyone is at their usual spot. Everyone _except_ Jungkook. Youngjae saw how hopeful Taehyung was, looking around and hoping to see the younger boy, but he never showed up. It broke Taehyung further knowing that Jungkook was doing everything possible to avoid not only him, but everyone else.

No one else has seen him today either and Youngjae's a bit pissed. He feels an even bigger urge to corner the younger boy and demand him to grow the fuck up and admit his feelings. But it's kind of difficult when said boy practically dropped off the face of the earth. Youngjae can't sit any longer and see one of his best friends hurting. So he excuses himself to go to the bathroom, with determination to find Jungkook.

He searches the halls and empty classes, Jungkook not in any of them. He then decides to go to the one place he would if he too, were avoiding someone. The library. 

 

It's lunchtime so no one would be in the library, which is more than often empty. He nods towards the librarian and a few teachers who were leaving. He roams every aisle, before making his way to the very back of the library where most would go to study in peace and quiet. He thanks the heavens when he catches sight of Jungkook, looking miserable as he sits in the back.

"Are we _that_ boring that you decided to bail on us and head to the library?" He asks, plopping down on one of the chairs at the table Jungkook is sitting at. The younger boy startles, giving a small smile at Youngjae. "No. Just needed to.. think for a bit." He says, looking down at the table. Youngjae frowns at him.

"So you don't happen to be avoiding a certain someone who I heard, you shared a kiss with?" He asks, not wanting to beat around the bush. Jungkook ears turn red and his face flushes. He groans, dropping his head on the table, the sound echoing throughout the quiet library. "You know about that?" He asks, lifting his head to look at Youngjae.

"Of course I know. Taehyung has been a right mess and I obviously was told the reason why. But what I don't know or understand is why the hell you're ignoring him. Especially when I know for a fact you're so fucking in love with him, that it shocks me you'd run for the hills after he kissed you." He says, Jungkook's eyes widening and his mouth stuttering to answer.

"I-I'm,"

"You're an idiot is what. Do you know how much Taehyung is _in love_ with you? How _long_ he has been? I was pretty sure you guys were _together_ when I had first met you and got to know you. So what gives?" Youngjae asks, curious to what Jungkook is to tell him. Jungkook sighs, muttering curses at himself.

"Okay, look. I will admit to having feelings for Taehyung for god knows how long. Probably since we were kids. I've always thought there was something about him that made him a lot different than everyone else I was close with. Something that pulled me towards him and when I got too close, I wouldn't want to be pulled away. Taehyung will always be someone special to me. I'd do anything for him. But I just think everything is happening too fast. I'm only 16 and Taehyung's almost 18. We're both still young and even though part of me wants to make everything he is, mine, I couldn't do that to him. Not when he's got these big dreams of wanting to see the world and become an actor. He's always told me ever since we were kids of how much he wanted to act in movies.

Mating him would be like forcing him to stay in this town because I don't see myself ever leaving here. This is my home. And if we become mates, I'd be taking away his dreams. And I love him too much to do that to him." He says choking up, and Youngjae frowns at his words, moving closer and flicking Jungkook's forehead. Jungkook grunts in indignation, glaring at Youngjae.

"You're sweet and you have such a good heart, but you're _still_ an idiot." Youngjae says and Jungkook squawks in protest. " _Seriously?_ I'm trying to be a good person and you're saying I'm an idiot?" He says, pouting. Youngjae rolls his eyes, patting the younger's forehead.

"You have good intentions, yes. But you're being a complete idiot and frankly selfish. And before you yell at me, the reason I say that is because yes, you're young and you want Taehyung to chase he dreams or whatever, but you're and idiot for firstly, ignoring him and running away when he had the guts to kiss you and basically pour out his feelings to you. And secondly, you're selfish for making decisions for him, without talking about what he wants. Don't you think it's his choice as well to have a say in whether or not you two should get together? You're not the only one who wants something more between you two, so you can't just throw his wants and thoughts away because you think that's what's best.

Taehyung may have dreams but he loves you. And love is about compromising and doing things that both parties involved will be happy with the outcome of. So you need to stop trying to be the better person and talk to Taehyung. No one says you two should mate or forcing you if you're not ready. But you need to talk about what you're both feeling and want and from there whatever happens, happens." He says, Jungkook nodding at every word.

"Shit,  you're right. I never thought about how my actions could really affect Taehyung. I messed up _big_ time Jae-yah." He says, smiling sadly. Youngjae pats his shoulder, smiling to brighten the younger boy up. "Yes you did mess up, but it's nothing a good long conversation can't fix. So you better talk by the end of the day and sort your shit out so Taehyung can stop sulking and randomly singing sad songs. He's got a great voice but it's annoying when he keeps singing _'All by Myself'_ every five minutes. He is such a melodramatic." Youngjae says, groaning. Jungkook smiles the first real smile Youngjae's seen, it makes the older boy happy knowing that he at least was fixing things up some way.

"I will. When we get back to the house I'll talk to him. I think we should talk more in private." He says and Youngjae nods, standing up as the bell rings ending lunch time. He parts ways with Jungkook, reminding the younger boy to stop being a coward and own up to his feelings.

He returns to the group who began to worriedly question where he was because he went missing. He assures them he is fine and nothing bad happened. He pulls Jimin one side to tell him what happened, the pink haired boy letting out a sigh of relief knowing things will be fixed(god willingly) between his two best friends.

They all leave to their respective classes with promises of seeing each other after school. Taehyung seems a little less sad than before so Youngjae feels a lot more hopeful, knowing Jungkook's going to talk to him. He just prays it all goes smoothly between them.

 

 ______

 

School had ended and everyone had left to the pack house. As soon as they stepped inside, Jungkook went up to Taehyung who was shaking a bit as the boy asked him if they could speak privately. Youngjae hoped for the best watching them leave to Jungkook's room, as he sat down on the couch, greeting the pack members who were home and not at college.

Unfortunately Jaebum had classes till late so Youngjae would only be seeing his boyfriend later. He at least had Jin,Yugbam, Jimin and Hoseok as company. They talked a while before Youngjae needed to use the restroom. He excused himself before heading to the bathroom, passing Jungkook's room where he heard voices talking.

He peaked in the ajar door when the voices stopped and what he saw made his heart melt. Everything must've gone well with their talk if the two of them kissing was an indication. He smiled, pulling away to give them privacy as he went to use the restroom. When he was done he left the bathroom, bumping into Jungkook and Taehyung, who were holding hands.

"I take it, it all worked out and you're on the same page now?" He asks nodding to their entwined hands. Taehyung smiles wildly resting his head on Jungkook's shoulder. "It did. Thanks to you knocking some sense into me. So thank you Jae." Jungkook smiles, kissing Taehyung's head. Youngjae giggles when Taehyung whines at the action, cooing at the two being so cute.

"You're welcome. Knowing you guys are happy is thanks enough. Always happy to help though. So I hope everything works out for you both." He says and they nod, the three of them then heading back downstairs.

Youngjae find that most of the others had come home so everyone was occupied with their mates and he wasn't sure what else he could do to kill time waiting for his own mate to come home.

He decides to do some exploring, telling Hoseok he's going to head outside. Hoseok nods telling him not to go too far. He then goes outside, sky becoming a bit darker seeing that it's almost 5pm. He puts his hands in his pockets, walking the pathway that leads into the forest. 

He knows he shouldn't go too far but his boredom overpowers his promise of not going in too deep. It's not like he's going to get lost. He has been too many times in this area to not know where he is going. He kicks a few rocks in his path, humming a tune as birds chirp around him.

He grabs his phone when he sees a few bunnies hopping around, capturing the cute little creatures as he walks along. He decides to head to the little meadow he found not too long ago when he was with Jaebum. He smiles when he sees the flowers, bending to pick a few. He takes some pictures, smiling when he sees a few deer grazing, taking pictures of them as well.

He's so busy trying to capture his beautiful surroundings, that he doesn't notice footsteps nearing him. When a hand is on his shoulder, he startles, turning around and expecting to see one of the boys or hopefully Jaebum. But who he sees makes his heart race and fear freeze him in place as he stares into the dark eyes in front of him.

 

 

 ____

 

Everyone was so busy teasing Jungkook and Taehyung and being in their own bubbles, they forgot about Youngjae. So when Jaebum gets back from college and greets everyone before asking where's Youngjae. Hoseok bites his lip, worry etching his face when he suddenly remembers Youngjae had gone out. Which was almost two hours ago. When everyone remains silent, Jaebum raises his eyebrow, his face becoming stoic as his pack members look to each other.

"Why is nobody answering me? Did Youngjae go home?" He asks once again. Hoseok curses, speaking up. "U-uhm, no he didn't. Fuck I'm sorry JB please don't be mad. But Youngjae said he wanted to explore outside and I told him not to go any further. But that was two hours ago and we were all so caught up with Taehyung and Jungkook's business that I forgot."

Jaebum is now seething. He doesn't bother yelling at them for their negligence of his boyfriend, opting to do that later when his mate isn't missing.

He runs out the house, a few others running with him, and changes into his wolf. He begins running off into the forest, tracing Youngjae's scent. Two other wolves, Hoseok and Namjoon, are beside him, sniffing the air as well. They all run towards the meadow where the smell is it's strongest.

When they all gather at the meadow, Jaebum's wolf whines when he can't find his mate. He sniffs around the place, Youngjae's scent extremely strong, but another scent is picked up. A scent that let's a menacing growl pull out of Jaebum. Hoseok howls to get Jaebum's attention, his head sniffing around an object on the ground.

Jaebum rushes forward to see what Hoseok found and he sees it's Youngjae's phone. The only proof he has that Youngjae was here, is his phone. But his mate is nowhere to be seen. Deep fear and worry for what might have happened to his mate, makes his soul ache. He can't feel his mate at all, their link not quite strong. But what he feels the most through their mental link is the fear Youngjae must be feeling.

Knowing his mate is scared makes Jaebum's eyes glow with anger that someone took him. And knowing who did, rips growls out of him. Not only is he going to get Youngjae back, he's going to kill whoever took him. No one takes him mate.

Jaebum is out for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so more drama ahead!! Guys I hope this was okay even though it was short after being away for so long. But I promise I won't be away too long. Hopefully a new and longer chapter will be out by tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this and still love me xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to another update of whatever the hell this story is!! I'm trying my best to push chapters out and get this story finished so I can start on my new fics that I have in mind(This is me hoping my readers will want to check them out after. lol)  
> So let's get on with it! But before I would like to thank a few people for their comments on almost every chapter. It means the world to me. So a big thanks to @Sammayonaise, @FearlessMolly and @Sugacone !! You guys are awesome xx
> 
> FYI, a bit of violence but not much? Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable xx

_His head is pounding._

_His throat is dry._

_It's incredibly quiet._

 

Those are the first thoughts Youngjae has when he opens his eyes, completely disorientated. His eyes flutter open, and he goes to sit up, hissing when a pain shoots up his arm. He reaches with his other arm to touch where the pain is and he feels a wet substance coat his fingers. He brings his hand to his face and sees blood on them, bringing his injured arm up to inspect it and sees a nasty bloodied wound, unable to see what might have caused it. He gasps, suddenly remembering what happened to him before he woke up in this strange room.

 

_Youngjae turns around ready to face whoever it is, expecting a familiar face but is met with a face that brings fear to him. Felix grins sadistically, stepping towards Youngjae. "My, my. You're still as pretty as ever." Felix says, licking his lips._

_Youngjae's throat closes, unable to say anything. Leaves rustle around him and he breaks his fear filled gaze at Felix to inspect the noise, seeing unknown wolves circling him. "It's a shame Jaebum has been keeping you to himself. He shouldn't be so selfish. I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow you for a bit, will he?" Felix asks, a smirk to his face._

_Youngjae begins sobbing, making Felix's smirk widen, and before he knows it, Felix transforms into the wolf that has been plaguing Youngjae's nightmares. And before he can do anything he feels pain strike his arm and he blacks out._

 

 

He suddenly knows his injury is a bite mark and that he must've passed out from the pain. He sighs, looking around to try and picture where the hell he is. All he can obtain from his surroundings is he must be in some cabin because of the wooden walls and flooring. He starts choking up, tears making a steady way down his face. He's scared, his arms hurt and he just wants to be home. He wants Jaebum and it kills him not knowing what's going to happen to him. He quickly pats his pockets hoping his phone is on him, but unfortunately they're empty.

He lets out a strangled sob.

 

He quiets down when he hears a commotion outside the door, and a few muffled voice speaking. He backs up into the corner of the bed, fear spiking when the doorknob turns. He stares, shivering with fear as someone steps in.

He eyes the short girl who enters with a tray of food, and a sad smile on her face. He stares in confusion when she sets it down and sits down on the bed besides him. He shoves himself back when she goes to grab at his arm.

"You're hurt pretty bad. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I just want to see how deep it is so that I can treat it so you don't get an infection." She says, smiling warily at Youngjae. He contemplates for a moment. looking for any dishonesty in her eyes but all he sees is truth in her wary smile. He then relaxes just enough for her to take his arm and inspect his wound.

He hisses when she touches his arm, and he hears her sigh. "It's pretty deep but nothing that will leave a scar. I'm just going to clean it. Wrapping it up would cause it to take a while to heal." She says, getting up and moving to the side of the room where there was a first aid kit.

She sits back on the bed, grabbing the disinfectant and cotton balls, before gently taking Youngjae's arm and begins cleaning the bite marks. He lets out a whine when it burns from the disinfectant, but stays still as she wipes away the caked up blood.

"Why are you helping me?" He asks, filling the silent air as she finishes off cleaning his arm. She sighs, throwing the dirty cotton balls into a trashcan and putting the first aid kit away. Youngjae stares at her expectantly as she grabs a glass off the tray she brought and hands it to him.

He looks at the cup skeptically and watches as she rolls her eyes. "It's just water. And to answer your question, I'm helping you because you don't deserve to be here or to have gotten hurt." She says and he furrows his eyebrows, taking the water because he's thirsty and somehow trusts the girl.

"If you think I don't deserve to be here then why aren't you letting me go?" He asks, watching as her face falls. "I would if I wasn't Alpha locked into keeping you here." She says and now Youngjae is very confused. " _Alpha locked?_ " he asks, waiting for her to elaborate as he drinks up the water.

"Right, you're a human and don't understand how these wolf things work. Well, Felix is our pack's Alpha. And being an Alpha means you can lock your pack mates into submission. So basically Felix is making us all do this, the whole kidnapping you thing. None of the others want to do this but Felix is a fucking _psychopath_ who has some fucked up obsession with ruining Jaebum. So he Alpha locked us all into kidnapping you and keeping you here." She says, sighing as she hands him the sandwich. "So you're not Alpha locked into helping me, are you?" He asks and she shakes her head. "I'm only Alpha locked into making sure you don't escape. I would help you if I could but I'm not able to. I don't know what Felix is planning but a few of us are trying to find a way to get you out of here. We hate Felix and he's a shit pack leader. A few have managed to get away and are heading to your Alpha's pack to let them know where you are." She adds, making Youngjae let out a breath of relief.

"For now I suggest you eat up to get some of your energy back. You lost a bit of blood from that bite. I have to go but I'll come back in a bit to check on you and tell you if any news comes up. Just relax as much as you can. I wish I can reassure you that you'll be fine but Felix is pretty unpredictable." She says, getting up and grabbing the empty glass.

Youngjae nods thanking the girl, who smiles as she leaves. When the door closes behind her, Youngjae sighs, chest heavy with everything that's happened. He just hopes she was telling the truth and that Jaebum and the others are on their way to get him out of here. He can breath a bit easier knowing that there's people here who are helping him in some way even if they won't let him go.

 

But he can't help but worry about what Felix has in store for him.

 

 

____

 

"Don't fucking tell me to _calm down,_ Namjoon! You guys fucking let this happen! We're wasting time sitting here when we could be out there looking for him! We know who has him so why the fuck aren't we _doing anything_!" Jaebum yells, pulling his hair in frustration as his pack members stare at him with worry.

"Because we can't just _barge_ in their territory without a damn _plan_ JB! I know you're worried about Youngjae, we all are! But you know Felix, you know he's got some twisted plan up his sleeve and I'd rather we not be blindsided by it. Let's all relax and think clearly alright? We know where he is, all we need to do is come up with how we're gonna get in without them knowing we're there." Namjoon reasons, sighing as Jin places a hand on his shoulder and kisses the side of his head to calm him down.

Jaebum let's out a groan, knowing Namjoon is right. But his mate was fucking taken from him and it irks him knowing someone could have hurt him.

He's upset that this happened and that he can't do something about it till they come up with a plan. Namjoon begins talking to everyone but Jaebum can't pay attention. He instead tries to feel Youngjae through their link, but it's not strong enough.

Howling then interrupts Namjoon's planning, and Jaebum growls, running out the house, with the others close behind him.

When he gets outside, a few wolves he doesn't know are appearing through the woods and Jaebum is ready to change into his wolf and rip them to pieces. Namjoon holds him back, waiting till the wolves draw nearer. They then change into their human forms and Jaebum glares at them as they walk towards him.

"What do you want?" Namjoon calmly asks, eyeing the wolves with caution. One of the males step up raising his arms as Jaebum growls at him.

"We're not here to pick a fight. We're from the mountain pack and we came here to warn you about Felix." The blonde says, flinching when Jaebum makes a move towards him.

"You better fucking start explaining why your pack took my mate before I fucking rip your face off." Jaebum glares and the blonde nods, huffing at Jaebum's hostility.

"Listen, none of us wanted any part of Felix's fucked up plan okay? He alpha locked us into kidnapping your mate. We know the rival between you but we never thought Felix would stoop to this level. We have no idea why he's acting this way or why there's a rival to begin with but he's fucked up in the head and is hell bent on making you suffer." Another male speaks up.

"We don't have much time because Felix will be back at the pack house soon and we're scared of what he's up to. We don't want any part of what he's going to do so we came to warn you. You guys can follow us back to our pack house. Felix has crossed the line big time and the last thing we want is for something to happen to your mate when we can stop it from happening." The blonde says, and Jaebum relaxes a bit, still unsure whether to trust them. 

But if they're helping him get Youngjae back he's all up for it. 

"Okay, I believe you. But if this is another plan, don't think I won't kill you once I get my mate back." Jaebum warns and the three males faces pale.

"It's not some ploy to get you there. If you don't hurry up though you might be too late. So trust us for now and let's go." The blonde says, changing back into his wolf, along with the two others.

Jaebum quickly talks with his pack on deciding who should go. 

Soon, Jaebum along with Namjoon, Hoseok, Jackson, and Mark turn into their wolves and follow the wolves from Felix's pack.

 

_I'm coming for you baby_

 

 

 

______

 

Youngjae's eyes droop a bit as he lies against the bed, stomach filled from the food he was brought. He tries to keep them open but they shut involuntary.

He then sees Jaebum's wolf running behind his closed eyelids, before the words _'I'm coming for you baby'_ ring through his head.

He then sits up when the door bangs open and the girl from earlier stands at the door, fear in her eyes.

"He's back. A-and I d-don't know what to do because I'm supposed to bring you outside. He-He's making me take you outside and I can feel something bad is going to happen b-but I can't do anything about i-it." She begins sobbing and Youngjae gulps audibly, terrified at what's to come.

"I'm so-sorry that there's nothing I can do." She says and Youngjae's eyes tear up, but he nods, getting off the bed. "It's f-fine. You can't stop what he's making you do. I-it'll be okay. We should j-just go." he says and she nods, wiping at her eyes before grabbing Youngjae's uninjured arm and dragging him out the room.

He passes a few other people who all look at him in sympathy, unable to help him. He's then taken outside where a big fire is burning and many sad faces look to the ground.

He then sees Felix standing in the middle amongst everyone, a completely psychotic look spread on his face.

"Youngjae! How _lovely_ to see you again." He says, grabbing Youngjae roughly away from the girl who whimpers as all she is able to do, is stand still and watch it all unfold.

"So my little Youngjae. You're probably wondering what's the meaning of all this, right?" He asks, pulling Youngjae closer and shoving his face into Youngjae's neck.

Youngjae squirms, trying to pull away but Felix has got a vice grip on his arm. "Well I'll tell you a little story!" He says, pulling away from Youngjae and starts circling the boy like prey.

"It all started a few years ago. I came from a foster home so I don't know my real parents. I'd been in and out of foster homes because I was a bit of a little shit. Always causing trouble. But I couldn't help it. You'd do the same if your parent's had thrown you away like trash and put you in an orphanage like I was. But here's where it gets interesting. When I was 13, I was once again put in a different foster home because my previous foster parents couldn't handle me fucking up their house with my mood swings. So an amazing family had taken me in. Foster parents are just temporary guardians unless they actually adopt you, or you are at an age too old to be in the foster home system. So I got paired with a new family. And for the first time, I felt like maybe this wouldn't be so bad. They were such nice people. And what made it even better, was when I had found out I was a werewolf because I had changed randomly one day, they weren't even spooked because they were werewolves too! Now you're wondering where I'm going with this aren't you Youngjae?" Felix asks, grazing Youngjae's face with his hand. "Now the interesting part to the story was that my foster parents already had a son. He was older and while staying with them, he had been someone I looked up to. I wanted to be just like him because I thought he was the coolest 17 year old ever. He had everyone in awe of him, he had so many friends, and I wanted that too. But when I started out at his high school, I had hoped to make just as much friends as my cool foster brother. So on my first day I had run up to him, wanting to be close to him because I didn't know anybody. But do you know what he did Youngjae?" Felix asks, grabbing Youngjae's chin to face him.

"When I had asked him if we could hang out at school, do you know what he did? He laughed. He laughed in my face and then said he would _never_ be _friends_ with the weird foster kid. He made me look like a fool in front of his friends. And I was crushed. The one person I looked up to, had made humiliated me in front of almost the whole school. And I knew I'd have to get my revenge on him. But he was stronger, better and just cooler than me. And I started acting up again because of him, especially at home when he would say horrible things to me. My foster parents were never mad at me when I lashed out though. But soon I supposed they grew tired of me because I was sent to yet another family.I was then put in a foster home another city over. It was horrible. I got beat daily and all could think was how could Jaebum do that to me?" He says, causing Youngjae to gasp.

"Your mate, my foster brother, or rather used to be, made my life hell. When I was finally older, I moved back to this town and became part of this pack, taking over from the previous leader who _'died'_. I wanted to cause Jaebum half the hell he caused me, but I could never get to him. He'll always have the upper hand on me. And then I learnt about his _weakness_. Every Alpha has a weakness, and that's mostly their mate. So when I met you, I finally had a way to cause Jaebum _pain_. Finally, _I_ have the upper hand." Felix says, a wild glint in his eye which spikes horror through Youngjae.

He feels bad for what Felix must've been through, but Felix shouldn't be so angry at Jaebum. Yes what Jaebum did was wrong, but teenagers do and say stupid things. Felix getting abused wasn't Jaebum's fault.

"So now, _you_ have to pay for your mates wrong doings. And it actually saddens me to have to hurt such a pretty thing like you." He says, grabbing Youngjae's arm and pulling him closer to the fire. Youngjae's throat thickens, his blood running cold when he watches Felix pull a branding iron out of the fire. He begins sobbing when he is pushed to the ground. "Please don't! Someone _please_ stop him, _please!_ " He begs, tears running down his cheeks when no one says anything. He watches as the all stare at the floor, sad looks on their faces and a few people crying.

He closes his eyes and prays to god for this to all stop. He opens his eyes as he hears Felix chuckle before his shirt is ripped of him and Felix's face is staring at him, the branding iron close to his bare chest. "This is gonna _sting_ a little." He says chuckling, and all Youngjae can do is close his eyes and let the tears fall. A burning pain fills his chest and he's letting out screams of agony, his mind hazing as pain shoots through his chest.

He's about to pass out, but the scolding hot object is gone, and only the throbbing pain of the burn is felt. Growls are heard and Youngjae opens his eyes just in time to see the branding iron fall a few feet away from him and Felix being thrown off to the side, where he lands with a groan. Felix then changes into his wolf but he's held down by two wolves Youngjae has never been more happier to see in his life.

A deep growl fills the air and Youngjae cries in relief when a black wolf jumps out of the side and lands with a thud besides him. Jaebum changes back into his human form and Youngjae gathers all his energy before flinging himself at Jaebum and crying into Jaebum's chest. " Oh my baby. _I'm so sorry_. I'm _here_ now. _You're safe_." Jaebum coos into Youngjae's head, kissing the boys head repeatedly as he tries to calm him down.

"You're okay, you're okay. Let me see where you're hurt." He says pulling away to inspect Youngjae's wounds. He growls when he sees the red burn mark on Youngjae's chest and the bite mark on his arm. He kisses Youngjae's cheeks, wiping the tears away before assuring him he'll take care of him. Youngjae nods, more calm now, but slightly panics when Jaebum turns to where Namjoon and Hoseok are keeping Felix down.

 

"You are one _fucked up_ person Felix, you know that?" Jaebum scowls, standing in front of an immobile Felix, who growls in response. "I've tried warning you so _many_ times, and tried helping your sorry ass but you wouldn't listen." Jaebum says shaking his head when Felix bares his teeth, trying to lunge for Jaebum but there's two wolves keeping him down. "I don't know how many times I've apologized for the shit I said to you when we were younger. But you have this fucked up idea that I'm the reason to blame for what happened to you when you know that's not true. My parents didn't give up on you. Neither did I. Your time was up with us and no matter how much my parents fought to keep you with us, they couldn't. I tried helping you but you'd always shut off when I tried to tell you. And then you go and do this. You can blame me all you want for how things turned out in the past, but you can only blame yourself for what's going to happen to you now. I'm done trying to help you. You hurt my mate and you know that's something unforgivable." Jaebum says, changing into his wolf. Youngjae screams at Jaebum to stop, trying to lunge forward but is held back by two pairs of hands.

"Youngjae stop! This is what happens when you hurt someone's mate. Felix chose to do this, so he has to pay for it. I'm sorry but it's the way it is." Jackson says into his ear, and Youngjae begins sobbing. Mark shoves Youngjae's face into his chest as Jackson blocks his view. Youngjae hears growling and the sound of bones snapping like twigs, fill the air, and Youngjae sobs harder in Mark's chest, the older boy trying to calm him down.

The air becomes silent and something hits the ground with a thud. Youngjae turns around, throat burning with the urge to vomit as he sees Felix's wolf lying on the ground, blood pooling around it. He groans, before his vision turns blurry and the last thing he hears is his name being shouted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"How long do you think he's going to stay out for?"_

 

_"It's been a few hours stop being fucking impatient Jimin!"_

 

_"Shut up Tae and go suck face with Jungkook or something!"_

 

_"Will you two be quiet! You're going to wake him up!"_

 

Youngjae groans, feeling like deja vu as he wakes up yet again disorientated and his throat dry and sore , and his head pounding. This time when he opens his eyes, he is in a familiar room and there's absolutely _no_ silence. When he opens his eyes, he is met with Jin whisper-yelling at Jimin and Taehyung who glare at each other. He tries sitting up but let's out a groan which alerts them of his consciousness.

"Youngjae!" Jimin shouts, hopping onto the bed and ignoring the protests from Jin. Youngjae simply smiles as he feels Jimin's hands wrap around him and the boy is crying into his shoulder. "God I was _so_ worried about you! I'm such a _bad_ friend for not realising you were gone the day you were kidnapped." He says and Youngjae furrows his eyebrows at Jimin speaking in past tense. How long has he been out?

"Uhm, how long has it been since I was taken?" He asks as Jimin pulls back. "5 days." Is what Jin answers and Youngjae groans. "Fuck, my mom is going to  _kill me_." He says and Jin let's out a laugh. "You were _kidnapped_ , almost _killed_ by a psycho but you're more worried about _your mom_ possibly killing you for being gone?" He asks, letting out his signature windshield laugh when Youngjae nods. "Gosh, I _missed_ you." Jin says smiling softly at Youngjae.

"I missed you guys too." He says and they all bound onto the bed for a group cuddle that leaves Youngjae feeling warm and happy to be back.

 

After they catch up, Youngjae is lead into the living room where everyone bounds around him to hug him and apologize for letting what happened happen, and tell him how much they missed him. When Jinyoung tells him he wants to check on his wounds, Youngjae happily allows the elder to baby him, smiling when he asks him if he needs anything. When Jinyoung is done cleaning his wounds and putting necessary creams, he is immediately given a plate of food that Jin hands to him.

He eats it, thanking Jin when he is done and then asks everyone where his boyfriend is. They tell him he had went to the store and had said he was going to buy some things Youngjae might need. The younger boy smiles at that, extremely happy that his mate is going through such lengths for him,  _as always_.

His smile fades when he thinks about what happened and images of Felix's dead body fill his mind. When he asks about what happened after he fainted, Mark explains that Felix couldn't be helped and that what happened to him wasn't something they could stop. He was also told that Felix's pack had wanted to bury the hatchet and that they promised not to bother them ever again.

He frowns a bit at that, wanting to go back just to see the girl who helped him and ask her name so he can thank her for the kindness she had shown him. Before he can dwell further, the door opens and in walks Jaebum, looking extremely nervous. When his gaze lands on Youngjae he completely freezes with the grocery bags dropping in his hand. Youngjae barely blinks twice before Jaebum is in front of him and picks Youngjae's up in his arms and is kissing him hard.

Everyone smiles, some making gagging noise while others holler at them. Youngjae laughs into the kiss, blushing at the public affection. Jaebum ignores everyone, pushing his face into Youngjae's neck and inhaling his scent. "I missed you so much." He says and Youngjae giggles, smiling as he kisses all along Jaebum's face. "I missed you too." He says and Jaebum pulls away, a wide smile taking over his face.

"I got you some things. I wasn't sure if you'd have any appetite, but I got you all your favourite snacks." Jaebum says, and Youngjae swears he's never been more in love than now. "Thank you." he says kissing Jaebum softly.

"Okay, okay that's enough. Don't start _fucking_ in front of us. It's bad enough that we have to _see_ you kiss." Jackson says and Youngjae laughs when Jaebum groans, putting him down and kissing him softly before swiftly turning to Jackson and warning him to start running.

When the house is filled with Jackson's screams and everyone's laughter, Youngjae smiles, his chest light knowing he's okay and he is _home._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was long and very.... interesting but I hope no one is left confused! If it isn't clear, Felix is mentally fucked up because of his child abandonment issues and his trauma from being abused and he was a foster kid who was put with Jaebum's parents and Jaebum was kinda an asshole to him and Felix projected his anger onto Jaebum and was planning on making him suffer like Felix did by hurting/killing Youngjae.  
> But it is all good now. This was the climax of the story and from here on out only fluff and maybe smut(hell yes, we need that shit after this fucking chapter) 
> 
> GUYS THERE'S LIKE ONE CHAPTER LEFT AND AN EPILOGUE OKAY?? I'M SOBBING.  
> Thanks for the love and support. Please leave me comments on whether this was a good enough chapter and not extremely cliche or cringey I'D LOVE TO KNOW. I love you xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY SISTER HAD HER BABY SO I'VE BEEN HOLED UP WITH A BUNDLE OF CUTENESS SO I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. Uhg, I have such baby fever.  
> Anyway, I'm excited and sad to finish this story so part of me has been putting this off. But I will finish it. The last chapter and the epilogue. ALL AT ONCE. Because this new story I'm busy with is going to be so lit.  
> Let's stop my rambling here and onwards with this chapter!

Jin thought Youngjae was over-exaggerating his worry of facing his mom. If only Jin was here to see the looks his mother is giving him. If Jaebum wasn't standing next to him, he would have dropped to the floor in a foetal position just to hide away from the disapproving glare his mother is sending him.

" _5 days_ , Choi Youngjae. For _5 days_ I had to sit with my phone in hand, calling _everyone_ I know trying to find out _where_ the hell you have been! I almost called the whole damn police squad to try and find you. And don't think you're off the hook either, Im Jaebum. I've tried calling you as well and you never answered. If it weren't for your parents coming over and assuring me Youngjae was fine, I would be far more angrier than I am." She says and both Youngjae and Jaebum bow their heads in apology.

 

 

"Now I understand that you got hurt in the forest, which is what Jaebum's parents explained, but I would have thought you learnt from before, that if something happens, to _call me_!! I had to find out by Jaebum's parents that you had fell and scratched your arm pretty bad and had passed out from the blood and exhaustion. My heart sank knowing you were hurt and I wasn't aware of it. Now I'm not going to remind you again, both of you, to use your phone's! I'm grateful you were there for Youngjae to help him get better, but I don't want this to happen again. I'm grounding you till the end of the school term. So you're not allowed to see each other for the next 2 weeks." Mrs Choi says, causing Youngjae to groan.

" _2 weeks!_ That's not fair mom. H-"

"That's understandable. I'm sorry Mrs Choi and promise it won't happen again." Jaebum says, interrupting Youngjae's rant. "Thank you for being so understanding. Now it's getting late so you two should say your goodbyes." She says and Youngjae huffs, frowning as she leaves, bidding Jaebum goodnight.

When she's gone, Youngjae lets out a whine of frustration, Jaebum snickering at how childish his mate is acting. "She's so unfair! 2 weeks? Does she want me to throw myself out the top story window?" He asks, shoving his face into Jaebum's chest.

"Baby, you probably scared your mom by being away so long. I can understand where she's coming from and 2 weeks will go by faster than you think. And it's not like she can stop me from seeing you while you're at school. I'll come by lunch times or after school if I don't have class." He says, causing a smile to make it's way onto Youngjae's face.

"I love you." He says against Jaebum's chest. "Love you too, baby." They cuddle for a bit before Jaebum leaves with a kiss to Youngjae's lips. Youngjae sighs, grabbing Coco from her dog pen and making his way up to his room.

He firsts goes to his mom's room to see if she's asleep yet. When she's up reading a book, he makes his way with Coco in his arms and snuggles against her. She puts the book down and smiles down at Youngjae, the scene familiar, from when a younger Youngjae was upset and would climb in her bed, which was almost always empty, and just lie there with her, no words spoken. But there wouldn't need to be, because his mom cuddling him close was enough to melt all his troubles away.

"Do I ever tell you how much I appreciate you, and how much I love you? Or how I'm so grateful for the things you've done for me, for us?" He asks, settling further into his mother's arms, Coco dropping her head on his chest. "Not as much as I'd like, but I know that you do appreciate me, even when I ground you." She says teasingly, causing Youngjae to smile and giggle against his mom's arm.

"Well I do really appreciate you, and I'm so very grateful for how our lives are now. And yes, sometimes I miss our old home, but I'm _so_ happy here. And I love you so much and never want to worry you again. I feel like that's all I've been doing since we moved. But I promise I won't worry you so much anymore. You've been doing your best as a parent and I'm so very thankful for that." He says, his eyes tearing as his mom coos and pulls him closer, running her hands through his hair like he is 9 years old again.

"God Youngjae-yah. I've been wanting to hear those words for so long because I thought I've been doing everything wrong. I still feel guilty about us moving but I'm slowly getting over that, especially when there's moments like this. I don't think we've ever cuddled like this since you were about 12 years old. And I love you too honey. And I'm trying my very best to make sure we both live a good life." She says and Youngjae tightens his hold on her.

"Keep doing what you're doing and we will." He says and she smiles, kissing his head. Youngjae ends up sleeping in his mom's room, not wanting her to let go of him just yet.

And he feels like from here on, everything is really going to be okay.

 

 

_______

 

It's the last day of the school term and Youngjae is barely holding in his excitement. The past two weeks have been absolute _torture_. Jaebum kept his promise of visiting Youngjae at school but that wasn't enough for him.

He wants to spend every moment he has with Jaebum and seeing him barely more than three times a week has been horrible. But he is no longer grounded so it means he can see Jaebum for longer than just the measly hour _-two,_   _if they were lucky-_ a day.

His mom gave him the okay to go to home with others, so they were going to have a barbecue to end off the school term. Everyone's parents were coming but Youngjae's mom had an extremely hard case to work on so unfortunately she won't be able to make it.

Youngjae loves moments like those, where everyone's together, laughing, talking and enjoying themselves. It sucks his mom won't be able to be there but he understands. There'll be plenty more opportunities for her to socialize with his friends and their families.

 

 

 

They arrive at the pack house and Youngjae feels giddy seeing Jaebum's car already there. He ignores the snickers that come from everyone as he is the first to rush out of the car and head towards the house.

The door flies open and Youngjae barrels in, only giving a short greeting to the other boys before he races to Jaebum's room. He doesn't bother knocking when he slams the door open, startling the older boy who was in the process of getting dressed.

Youngjae has the decency to blush but doesn't pay much mind to his sudden shyness as he staggers forward, grabbing Jaebum's head and smashing their lips together. Youngjae runs his hands along Jaebum's bare torso, enjoying the feeling of his hard muscles, their mouths clashing together. Jaebum's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he is meeting the same urgency as Youngjae, melting against his mate.

They haven't seen each other for two days because Jaebum was so busy with school, so excuse him for attacking said boyfriend's mouth in what would be their first proper kiss in _weeks_.

Youngjae opens his mouth obediently as Jaebum's tongue swipes across his bottom lip. He moans when Jaebum strokes his mouth with fervour, tongue hot and heavy.

Youngjae bites down on Jaebum's bottom lip, pulling a pleasured groan out of the Alpha. Youngjae whines when Jaebum moves his hands to squeeze at his ass, pushing his lower half against him to feel how hard he is.

Youngjae pulls back, breathy whines leaving his mouth as Jaebum starts mouthing at his neck, biting gently at the skin and licking over their bond mark. "H-how much longer t-till _-Oh-_ till e-everyone gets h-here?" Youngjae asks, his own pants growing tighter.

"About an hour or two." Jaebum answers, going back to littering Youngjae's neck with bruises. "Mhm. That's enough time for you to _fuck me_." He says and Jaebum growls, biting hard on their bond mark, Youngjae letting out a filthy groan as his head becomes foggy.

"Fuck baby. Gotta lock the door first." He says and Youngjae whines, pulling away so he can go and lock the door. When he turns around, Jaebum is already halfway undressed, his underwear the only material on his body.

Youngjae is positively salivating at the image of his half naked mate and the insanely huge bulge he is sporting. Seems like Jaebum is not about to waste anytime, opting to get down to what they're both aching for.

Youngjae then begins stripping as well, rather getting completely naked because he isn't about to waste any time either. He feels Jaebum's eyes on him from where he is standing as he pulls his underwear off, his naked body openly on display for Jaebum to see.

When he lifts his head up, he is met with glowing eyes that causes a fire to erupt deeply inside Youngjae, a sense of _lust_ ,  _want_ and _need_ pouring through his body. Jaebum takes two steps before he is in front of Youngjae and drops to his knees.

Youngjae moans at the sight, letting out a stuttery breath as Jaebum grabs ahold of his cock. Jaebum gives a couple of strokes before lowering his head onto Youngjae's length, the room echoing with sounds of utter pleasure dripping out of Youngjae's mouth.

Jaebum sets a steady pace, hollowing his cheeks as he takes Youngjae down as far as he can. Youngjae closes his eyes, only to open them when he feels a dry finger at his hole. He clenches and unclenches as Jaebum inserts only the tip of his finger inside him.

The pressure is just enough for Youngjae's stomach to twist with pleasure. Jaebum starts sucking at a faster pace, his finger pushing just a bit further inside of Youngjae, whose body is unable to react to the pleasure he is receiving from his back and front.

He doesn't know whether to push forward into Jaebum's mouth or back onto his finger. Jaebum makes that choice for him, tapping Youngjae's thigh as a sign to go ahead and thrust forward. With a whine, Youngjae starts pulling his dick out of Jaebum's mouth before inching it in further, as a bottle of lube miraculously appears in his hand and the finger that was inside Youngjae is drawn out.

Youngjae continues to thrust into Jaebum's mouth, his mouth ajar as he watches Jaebum take him well and coat his fingers in lube. Jaebum then moves his lube slicked fingers to Youngjae's hole, not wasting a second as he circles the rim, then pushes his finger in.

Youngjae cries out, hips stuttering as he comes down Jaebum's throat, the latter lapping up every drop. When Youngjae has finished come, Jaebum pulls his mouth off, licking at his lips as his finger continues to push inside Youngjae.

"Turn around." He says, Youngjae nodding as he turns around, his legs feeling like jelly. Jaebum then stands up behind him, pushing Youngjae down so that he is bent over Jaebum's bed.

His finger goes back to Youngjae's entrance and Jaebum pushes it in, beginning the process of opening Youngjae up for his cock.

 

Three fingers in and Youngjae is rock hard again, and a moaning mess at the sensitivity after coming less than 4 minutes ago. Jaebum is watching intently on how his fingers disappear into Youngjae's hole, and how his hole adjusts so well to the stretch, almost like an omega would. Like his body is _meant_ for Jaebum

This causes him to let out a groan as he removes his fingers, unable to wait any longer for his cock to be buried deep inside his mate. Youngjae whines, his head dropping between his shoulders as his legs begin to buckle.

Jaebum holds him up steadily by his hips before grabbing the lube again, and coating his cock. Once ready, he positions himself at Youngjae's prepped hole and begins pushing in, torturously slow, allowing Youngjae to get used to being stretched this wide again.

When Youngjae lets out a content sigh, Jaebum almost wants to laugh, but any sound dies in his throat as Youngjae begins moving by himself against Jaebum's cock.

"F-fuck Bummie. Been _so long_. Feel _so good_ babe. Missed this. Missed your Alpha cock _splitting_ me open." Youngjae gasps out as his prostate is faintly brushed again. His words send Jaebum's mind into overdrive and the wolf lets out a deep growl, grabbing tightly onto the curve of Youngjae's waist and begins driving his cock in and out of the younger boy, knocking all the air out of him.

"Shit baby, you make me go fucking _insane_ with the things that leave that pretty mouth of yours. You're gagging for it aren't you? Gagging for my cock, yeah? You want it so badly?" He asks, punctuating his words with deep, hard thrusts that has Youngjae gripping the bed tightly as his prostate is hit repeatedly.

" _Fuck_ _yes_. Want it so much Bummie. Want your knot too. Want to be _filled_ with your come. _Please_." Youngjae spews, whines leaving his lips as he is drilled into. "You want it? Want my knot? I'll give it to you." Jaebum growls out, pistoning his hips against Youngjae, his balls slapping obscenely against Youngjae's ass, and the room rattling with sounds of Youngjae's pleas and the headboard hitting the wall.

"Fuck, fuck, yes! Yes Bummie, just there. Fucking _give it to me_." Youngjae grits out, his stomach clenching as his second orgasm approaches. Jaebum groans deeply, his knot forming at the head and ready to pop. When Youngjae clenches down on his cock, that's enough to let his knot pop, come pumping inside Youngjae's hole in waves.

Youngjae whines as he feels himself being filled with hot liquid, and with a few more thrusts to his prostate, he comes completely untouched, his own cock releasing onto the floor and on the side of the bed.

Jaebum slows down his thrusts, his knot completely swollen up and locking them together. Youngjae breaths heavily against the bed, completely worn out from his two amazing orgasms in less than 30 minutes.

When they both calm down, Youngjae lets out a groan. "Seriously Jaebum? Of all the ways you could have knot me, you have me bent over your bed. How the hell do you expect me to stay this way till your knot goes down? I can't feel my legs." He complains, Jaebum letting out an incredulous laugh.

"For someone that was _begging_ for my knot not so long ago, I find it astonishing how you're complaining." He says, chuckling when Youngjae lets out a huff where his head is pressed against the bed.

"Such a drama queen. But if you remember, I'm not in rut so give it like 5 minutes before it goes down. Thought you'd remember from all our other times instead of whining." He says, shifting on his feet to pull Youngjae up against him and moving them both onto the bed carefully, so that they're lying in a spooning position.

"Well excuse me. I haven't been fucked in almost _3 weeks_ and I just had two mind blowing orgasms. I can't help it that my brain is a bit jumbled at the moment." He says and Jaebum grins, nosing at Youngjae sweaty neck, inhaling his refreshing smell. "Something I'm a bit too happy about." He says cheekily and Youngjae rolls his eyes, smiling when Jaebum cuddles further into him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just keep cuddling me and shut your cheeky mouth."

 

Once Jaebum's knot goes down, they both get dressed in cleaner clothes since theirs are a bit wrinkly and they want to look presentable when everyone's parents arrive. They then make it downstairs, Youngjae giggling when Jaebum tries to grab at him.

When they enter the lounge, they both stop in their tracks when all the boys stare at them, some with horrified faces, others with disgust on them and some with smirks and teasing smiles(mainly just Jackson, Yugbam,Taehyung and Jimin, the usual.)

"You guys are disgusting." Jungkook says, looking absolutely repulsed in a way which means that he must've heard it all. That everyone must've have heard them. "Seriously? You two decide to fuck while all of us are here and could hear everything. And I mean _everything_." Jinyoung says, a petrified look on his face. "Yah, you guys have no decency. And Youngjae, I thought you were this innocent little thing. But the words that came out your mouth is something I can never, _never_ , unhear." Jin says, Namjoon rubbing his back as Jin looks on blankly. 

Youngjae blushes, completely embarrassed and mortified at what is happening. Jaebum simply rolls his eyes, muttering _'idiots'_ under his breath. "I can't believe you two. I know you haven't seen each other for a while, but _damn_. Our parents are coming over and you two could've been at it while they came. Can you imagine, how _embarrassing_  it would be? Because you guys were so _loud_. Like, wow. My ears are damaged." Hoseok says, a grimace on his face.

Jimin and Taehyung snicker to each other and Jackson looks about ready to put his own input in, when Jaebum quickly shuts him down. "Oh come on guys. You're all overreacting. Yes, we were loud and I apologize if we made any of you uncomfortable, but don't think you all haven't done the same. I mean just yesterday Jimin and Yoongi were at it. And our level of noise was nothing compared to theirs. And last week it was Jin and Namjoon. Jin, you aren't as quiet as you think. And Jinyoung? Don't get me started." He says, causing both Jin and Jinyoung to let out scandalized squawks of protest and their mates blushing. Jimin looks mildly embarrassed while Yoongi barely reacts,looking half asleep as he lies on Jimin's lap, shrugging as if he means to say _'I don't give a fuck.'_

 Jaebum's words make everyone drop the conversation and everyone disperses to get a start on preparing for their barbecue. Youngjae stands still, processing what the hell just happened. "Jesus christ. I live with such morons." Jaebum says,pinching his nose.

Youngjae then lets out a startling laugh, unable to stop the sounds coming from his mouth. He clutches his stomach, hysterically laughing as he struggles for air and tears pool at his eyes. Jaebum freezes for a moment before bursting out in laughter as well.

When their laughter dies down, Jaebum pulls Youngjae to him and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "I don't know what the hell just happened, but I haven't laughed like that in ages. _Oh my God_. I don't know if I laughed because this whole situation was just too comical or if my embarrassment from being heard is what I'm laughing about. Either way, that was possibly the hardest I've ever laughed." Youngjae says, sniffling a bit as he wipes away the tears from his laughter.

"Well, I hope you'll laugh like that again because it's like music to my ears. But I also hope next time you do, it won't be from everyone exposing each others sexcapades. That was a bit....." He trails off, staring down at the content look on Youngjae's face, finding his face to be the most interesting and wonderful thing he has ever seen, especially when Youngjae is practically glowing, his cheeks red from laughter and face glowing with sweat. 

"Yeah, I'd rather avoid that kind of embarrasment again." Youngjae says, looking up to meet Jaebum's eyes. They both just stare at each other, heart thumping wildely as no one makes a move to break the spell between them.

"Hey! You two better stop being disgusting and come and help. You can stare at each other later!" Mark guffaws, efficiently breaking whatever spell was between them. Youngjae pulls away with a blush, Jaebum doing the same.

"W-well, I better go and help Jin in the kitchen." Youngjae says, pulling on the sleeves of his sweater. He then feels a hand on his chin, lifting his face up. Jaebum smiles at him when their eyes meet again, and plants a soft kiss onto Youngjae's lips.

When Jaebum pulls back, Youngjae is a blushing mess, his veins burning like the first time they touched and kissed. 

"Mm. I'll never get tired of that feeling." Jaebum says, as if reading Youngjae's exact thoughts. Youngjae blushes, swatting at Jaebum's shoulder before heading to the kitchen, muttering _'sap'_ under his breath, Jaebum's throaty laughter following him as he enters the kitchen.

 

Five hours later and the party's almost over. Everyone's parents had arrived 4 hours before and they all had enjoyed the barbecue. Drinks were flowing just as much as the conversation had and Youngjae is pretty sure Jackson's dad as well as Marks are ready to pass out.

He giggles at how tipsy everyone's dads are and how their mothers are either giving disapproving looks or some are even scolding them. He finds it utterly hilarious how these small women are giving their husbands deathly glares that have them cowering.

When they decide to call it a night, everyone's parents leave with a promise to do this again soon. Youngjae welcomes the idea very much, praying next time his mom will be with them too. She can even bring her new boyfriend along.

Youngjae thinks they'll fit in nicely. His mom's boyfriend, Alan, is an amazing man. He was married himself but it didn't work out. They met at the office and hit it off. Youngjae met him last week and he was very apprehensive about him but Youngjae couldn't help but like how honest and lovely he was, and how good he treated Youngjae's mom.

He realises how much his pack family really means to him when he is itching for his family to meet them. His father, brother and sister are dying to visit them and are planning on making arrangements in the next week.

He desperately hopes it's soon and that they'll be here in time to meet everyone he has come to love. It hasn't been easy, this route his life took on. He made a complete 360 turn in terms of how his life, what he's become, has changed.

He could have never imagined it, but now can't ever imagine his life _not_ turning out this way. The people he has come to know, the things he went through, it's all something he would never forget or even try to.

As he looks at the people around him, he knows he can never imagine a life without them. Because if he could, he thinks his life wouldn't be as amazing right now.

As he looks at his boyfriend, his mate, his other half, he sees how his life had turned completely upside down, but in the best way possible.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay *sobs* THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER. I can't comprehend how far we've come!! All I can hope is you enjoyed it every step of the way!! We still have the epilogue to go! Which is going to be completely utter fluff, you'll get a tummy ache. jk. I love you guys!!


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this. We're at the epilogue and I'm actually pretty sure I'm crying. You guys have no idea. I'll save my sappy talk for the end notes. Thank you guys so much xx

_A year later_

 

"For christ sakes, sit still Youngjae." Bambam groans as he fixes Youngjae's hair. "Is this really necessary? My hair is going to be ruined anyway." Youngjae whines, hissing when Bambam pulls on his hair.

" _Necessary?_ Of course it's necessary. You're only going to be putting your graduation cap on when we go up to get our diplomas, so you need to look fucking amazing, which you would in a few minutes if you _sat the fuck still_." Bambam grits out, grabbing the hairspray.

 

Youngjae huffs, looking to his boyfriend sat a few feet away with a pleading look, asking Jaebum to help him. Jaebum just grins at him, shaking his head. Youngjae sighs, knowing he should just sit still so Bambam can stop fussing over his damn hair.

Yugyeom lets out a laugh at Youngjae's misfortune, making the older boy glare daggers at him. "I don't see why you're laughing. You're next." Bambam scolds, pointing a comb at his boyfriend.

Yugyeom's laugh ends abruptly and it's Youngjae's turn to let out a laugh. "Alright, and we're done!" Bambam grins, stepping back to admire his work. Youngjae looks at his reflection and actually smiles.

"Wow, you can see my _forehead!_ Good job Bambam." Youngjae hums approvingly and Bambam grins, flipping his nonexistent hair. "I know, I'm _amazing_. Now before you get up, let me fix your face." Bambam says, grabbing eyeliner from the table and asking Youngjae to open his eyes so he can put the coal on his bottom lid.

Youngjae squirms but remains still, not wanting to be poked in the eye, and when Bambam is done, Youngjae looks at his reflection again and nods in thanks, loving how his face looks. He thanks Bambam and finally gets up, making his way out of Bambam's room, in search of his boyfriend who had left not too long ago, probably bored.

Youngjae snickers when he hears Yugyeom's protests as Bambam starts on his hair. Youngjae enters the living room where everyone is already situated, them all dressed very nicely.

"Oh, you look amazing! Do you think Bambam will be able to fix me up too?" Jinyoung asks, running a hand through his hair. "Sure, he's busy with Yugyeom but I'm sure he'd love to work on you next." He says and Jinyoung smiles, heading to Bambam's room, Jin going with as well.

Jimin and Taehyung make their way to Youngjae and locks their arms together. "I can't believe we're graduating!" Jimin grins, slightly bouncing on his feet. Youngjae grins back, not quite believing it himself.

Just a year ago he had moved here with knowing no one, to now graduating with 4 of his best friends. 

"Neither can I Chim Chim. I feel like I'm going to throw up." Youngjae says, causing both boys to laugh. "I think putting on our gowns will make this more real, because it doesn't feel like it." Taehyung says, the others nodding in agreement.

"Well, we made it! And I'm super proud of us." Youngjae says, resting his head on Taehyung's shoulder. "By the way, where did my boyfriend run off to?" Youngjae asks, looking around the room.

Both Jimin and Taehyung shrug, small smiles on their faces that Youngjae doesn't seem to notice. "I don't know, maybe you should go and look outside." Jimin says, unlocking their arms, Taehyung doing the same.

Youngjae huffs, nodding as he leaves the room. He misses the knowing looks on everyone's faces as he closes the door behind him. When he gets outside, he freezes on his spot when he notices Jaebum standing by his car, the older male decked out in a fitting pants and blazer. 

Jaebum pushes off the car and begins walking towards Youngjae. When he reaches him, he grabs Youngjae's hands, intertwining their fingers. "You look gorgeous." He says, kissing Youngjae's blushing cheeks.

"T-thank you. You do too." He says, blush darkening when Jaebum gives him a blinding smile. "I'm so proud of you baby, and can't wait to be by your side for the rest of your life. I never imagined to have met my soulmate so soon, or to love him so much. You made my life so much better, and I love knowing you'll continue doing that forever." Jaebum says, reaching in his pocket.

Youngjae tries not to cry, knowing Bambam will kill him if he messes up his face. He watches as Jaebum pulls a long, thin box out his pocket, his throat clogging with tears. Jaebum pulls his hands away to open the box, revealing a gold chain with a ring attached to it.

"We're both still young and it's not the right time to ask you that question, but I wanted to give you this as a promise that someday I will. I know we'll be together for a very long time, but this is just to show you how serious I am about forever with you." Jaebum says, taking the chain out of the box.

Youngjae turns around, wiping at his eyes carefully, unable to stop a few tears from falling. Jaebum makes work of putting the necklace on, the cold ring falling against Youngjae's chest.

When he is done Youngjae turns around, lifting the ring up to his face. He grins, holding onto it before flinging himself at Jaebum and crashing their lips together. 

They keep it brief, and both pull away with identical smiles on their faces. "I love you so much Im Jaebum." Youngjae says, putting their foreheads together. "And I love you twice as much, Choi Youngjae."

 

When they enter the house, everyone coos over the necklace, happy for the couple. Bambam scolds Jaebum for ruining his hard work, taking the eyepencil out of his pocket and fixing up Youngjae's face. They all then bound into their cars to drive to the venue for graduation. Everyone's parents are there already, waiting for their graduating kids with their cap and gowns.

 

When they arrive at the venue, they all quickly head out, Youngjae, Yugbam, Jimin and Taehyung all rushing to their parents to get their caps and gowns. Youngjae spots his parents and siblings, rushing to them and flinging his arms around them.

"Oh my baby boy. You look so wonderful! I can't believe we're at you graduation!" His mom cries, hugging Youngjae close to her. His father pats his back, smiling down at his son with such pride.

"Well done my boy." He says and Youngjae grins, pulling away from his family. His brother and sister tease him, and Youngjae feels nostalgic. His mom hands him his cap and gown, and with a few more hugs, his family leaves to their seats, wishing him luck, and his siblings telling him not to fall on stage.

With a huff, he makes his way over to his friends, grins on all their faces.

"Let's go graduate!"

 

 

Youngjae's house is roaring with so many people, talking, laughing and having an amazing time. They all decided on celebrating at his house, inviting everyone and their families.

The grill is fired up, the men tending to the barbecue while everyone enjoys conversation over some champaign. Youngjae is sat with Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook and Yugbam, everyone teasing Jungkook about how he still has another year to go before they're attending his graduation.

Youngjae grins at the warmth spreading around him, happy to have everyone he cares about with him. He gazes across the room, seeing Jackson and Hoseok dancing while his brother and sister and their partners laugh, joining them. He watches as his father and mother's boyfriend,Alan, talk animatedly with with each other.

He watches as his boyfriend finds his wandering gaze across the room from where he is standing. The moon shining on his face from the window, and Youngjae feels his throat dry up.

 

Everyone around him becomes a blur, and their voices dying out as the only thing he is able to hear is his own beating heart. He stares at the one person, who has so quickly become his everything.

He gets up, making his way to his boyfriend, passing everyone around him. When he is standing less than 30 centimetres away, he gasps when Jaebum's face impossibly glows from the angle that the moon shines down on him.

He stares into Jaebum's eyes, the moon becoming his soul, and when a smile makes it way onto Jaebum's face, he can't help but think his smile becomes the sun. And when Jaebum grabs his hands, planting kisses on them, he thinks his veins become fire.

And with a soft smile sent his way, he knows he can't wait to feel this way forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus I'm a wreck! This has been one hell of a ride and I'm shocked to see it end. I can't believe the amount of reads and kudos I have gotten for this. It makes me incredibly happy to know people read this and actually enjoyed it. I hope my fic brought you a bit of happiness and that it was worth reading. To the people who commented such motivating and wonderful things, thank you. I'd like to thank @Sugacone, @heechul, @Jheiaa, @Sammayonaise, @Shipper__TrashYay95, @FearlessMolly, @2jaeHolic, @HumanTrash, @JustWhatever, @Bambam_the_dab_lord, @Solar, @StayUpLate, @oposome, @purplenekochan, @applely, @svxsubag, @Queens_n_Fiction, @Amaranta for taking time to comment on this!! I'm so happy to have written this and look forward to many more fics!!


End file.
